Oblivious
by high.fiving.jesus
Summary: Incredibly Old.
1. Wanna go out? No, okay

**ONE SHOT!!! Sorry, I hate doing these but I was super bored and thought, 'why not?' so here it goes, no Idea what It will be about!**

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~**

"Chad!"

"Sonny!" he stood behind me smirking. I wacked him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For lying!" I screamed in his face. He looked so clueless… and cute.

_NO! He is not cute! Oh yes he is! NO NO NO!_

"For lying about what?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"Channy!" I said pointing to the cover of tween weekly.

"What the heck is Channy?" he asked, grabbing the magazine.

"Chad and Sonny dating!?" he screeched. Right on the front cover was a picture of me and Chad from our FAKE date.

"This was fake!" he yelled at me, "Why are you spreading this to the press? This will totally ruin my image!" he said while straightening his jacket.

"Me!? You're the one who started these lies on your stupid blog!" I defended myself.

"Neither of you spread it." I heard Zora from the vents.

"Well, then who did?" I wanted an answer.

"Tawni." She said simply.

"I'm getting her fired!" Chad was about to storm off when I grabbed his wrist.

"Now, I am sure there is a good reason that she did this." I kept calm; he looked infuriated. "What, is it really that bad?" he shrugged, calming down a little.

"Come on." I started to drag him to my dressing room that I shared with Tawni.

"Why do you constantly look for good in people?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Well, because I know it's there, somewhere. Deep, deep, way deep down." I nodded and smiled.

"You could dig a hole to China before you've dug enough to find the good in Tawni." He snorted.

I frowned at him. "Well, I would like to meet the Chinese, so if that's what It takes…" he stopped in front of me.

"Okay, well then how long has it taken you to find good in me?" he asked quite serious.

"Well, not as long as Tawni." I was staring deep into his blue eyes. I could kiss him right there but I stopped myself. He was a little closer than before, well actually a lot closer. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"W-well, come on." I stuttered. I saw hurt and disappointment flash threw his eyes. I felt the heat rise to my face and I almost tripped over a camera cord.

_Chad Dylan Cooper likes me? Do I like him? Of course I do!_

"Tawni!" I yelled when I entered my dressing room. She sat at her mirror applying Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa lip gloss.

"Yes?" but it sounded more like 'yethh?'

"What is this?!" Chad demanded stepping in front of me. I could smell his cologne. It was a wonderful smell, I felt like a bee drawn to honey.

He held the magazine in front of him. "A magzwin" she said meaning, 'A magazine.'

"Yes I know that, but what is this?!" he pointed to a picture of us at _Arcadia._

"Ov! Da oo an tunny ah arcadia!" she smiled. **(oh! That's you and sonny at Arcadia!)**

"Yes, but why is it here on the front cover of _Tween Weekly?"_ Tawni put down her lip gloss and turned in her chair.

"They decided to put it there after I posted the picture on my blog. It had the whole story of getting back at James but they made it more interesting." She smiled and turned back around.

I heard her humming 'I'm a little teapot' but I was focused on Chad the whole time.

"Chad, it's not a big deal." The words slipped.

He turned around and smirked. _Great!_

"Is the Sonny Monroe actually okay with dating the Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"What If I am?" _OOPS!_ Tawni was now turned around with her mouth open. She was smiling and listening intently.

"Well then, it's not a big deal." He shrugged and started to walk away.

"Wait. Is the Chad Dylan Cooper okay-" he interrupted me.

"Of course I'm okay with it. Oops." I smirked, Chad cracked!

_He likes me He likes me nah nah nah nah boo boo!_

"So…" Tawni waited.

"What?" Chad and I answered at the same time.

"Kiss already!" she smiled. I looked away, feeling heat rise into my cheeks.

I was about to respond when Chad crushed his lips into mine.

Electricity shot through me and I heard the fireworks and bells.

"So, you want to go out sometime?" he asked when we finally pulled away. All I could do was nod.

"Of course she does!" yelled an excited Tawni.

I kissed him again. Our fingers intertwined. _So, Tawni's pretty smart. Chad and I, well, we're oblivious now aren't we?_

**~:*:~ ~:*:~ ~:*:~ **

**Told you I'm bored. Well it wasn't that bad. I might continue, maybe not. Well review!**


	2. Not into me

**OK! So what do you guys want????**

"Monroe."

"Cooper." I glared at him.

I walked into the commissary with Chad right behind me. Tawni started to smile, but that soon disappeared.

"Jerk!"

"Diva!" he sat down at the _Falls'_ table and folded his arms.

I sat down with my friends and glared at him. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh! Very mature!" I shouted. Everyone was now watching us.

"Yeah, that was mature! Because I did it and not you!" he did it again.

Tawni began to comedically cry into her hands, "Why? WHY?! I thought they were finally together!" Nico and Grady looked over at her.

"WHAT!?" they shouted together.

"I mean they kissed, he asked her out, she said yeah." Tawni continued on like she didn't hear them. "And I- I'm just a screw up!" She looked up and pointed at herself.

"Cooper!"

"Monroe!"

"Drama pants!"

"Random!" I stuck my tongue out this time.

"Well, go back to your hole you little- meanie!"

"Meanie? Really Sonny, really?" he smirked.

"Yeah!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good!"

"Irksome!"

"Funny." He looked at me with disgust.

Tawni continued to sob. "They are perfect for each other. And I- I'm pretty!" She slammed her head back down on the table. "Owwwww." More crying.

I walked over to the fro-yo machine backwards. I managed to get a chocolate fro-yo and still glare at Chad.

"Oh yeah! That," I pointed to my yogurt, "takes talent."

"And so does acting, but you seem to manage to make it on TV." He smirked.

I stomped out of the commissary. _He is soooo not worth it!_

I ran into Zora. "Oh hey!" I smiled.

"What happened?" I looked at her confused.

"What happened with you and Chip?" I sighed.

_**flashback**_

"_Hey Chad." He smiled a genuine smile._

"_Hey Sonshine!"_

"_Aww! Chad you gave me a nickname."_

"_Well yeah, so where do you want to go for our 'date'?"_

Did he just put quotes around date?_ "Um, Chad, this 'date' isn't just some 'date' with one of your airhead girlfriends."_

"_I know." He smiled slightly. _I guess he realized what he did wrong. Putting air quotes around DATE.

"_Well we could go to the beach. Ohh! My mom's making steak tonight!" he shrugged._

"_That sounds a'ight, but why don't we go to Ambroshia?"_** (Fancy restaurant ;p)**

"_Um, that would be kind of crowded, don't you think. I mean it would be sweet, but crowded." He frowned._

"_No, it wouldn't." he said._

"_Okay, well you can go there on a 'date' with yourself!" I stormed off. He didn't come after me. He shrugged and went the other way._

_**end flashback**_

"Um, Sonny, I know I'm only eleven, but doesn't that seem like a stupid reason to fight." I shrugged at Zora's question.

"Well I guess, maybe a little. But it made plenty of sense at the time." I defended myself.

Chad walked right past me with a little girl in his arms. She looked around five. She had blonde long hair, big blue eyes, and a wide smile. She was missing her front to teeth.

"Awww! When did God allow demons to carry his angels?" Zora looked shocked at my comment, I was too.

"The same day he considered making you." He smirked and continued walking.

"Chaddy! That Sonny? She pretty!" the little girl waved at me and I smiled. "Is she your girffriend?"

"No, Scarlet. She's not into me like that." He looked back with a blank face, and continued walking. _Chad! Of course I am!_

**Okay its sort but I didn't know what to do. Next one might be longer.**

**R&R!**


	3. Eavesdropping shoppers

**Oops! I realized that I spelt short wrong in the last one. Oh well. Here we go. Hm… I have no idea what to write about. I don't own anything!**

"Come on, Zora." I stuck my tongue out in Chad's direction. _I'm buying him glasses because he obviously can't see my feelings! Gosh!_

"But Sonny, I thought you thought that it's a stupid reason." She stared at me with a shocked expression.

"Well, it is."

"Then go talk to him. Say that the little girl dropped something."

"Like what?" I started to search the ground.

"Noooo!" she groaned. "Get something that looks like a little girl's and then go to Chad! Just say you thought she dropped it."

"Fine." I just stood there.

She smirked. "I'm not Chad."

"I know." I said and turned to go to my dressing room. "Aren't you coming?" I turned to her.

"Oh, yeah, sure." She followed after me.

We ran down the hall to my shared dressing room. I noticed Tawni applying her Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa **(?)** lip gloss.

"Hey, Tawn, do you own little kid stuff?" she shook her head 'no'.

"Sonny, what's this?" Zora showed me a small locket that my dad gave me.

"Uh… no, besides it has my name on it." She sighed and kept looking.

"I got it!" I smacked my forehead. "How did I forget?!" I smiled and ran to behind the curtain to my changing area. When I came out I was holding a teddy bear that said 'Keep shining!'

"Well, go!" Zora shouted. I nodded and ran out of the room.

I slowed my pace when I got to the _Mackenzie Falls_ guard. He looked at me and smiled.

"Sonny." He tipped his hat. "Hey did Mr. Cooper get that for you?" he motioned toward the bear.

"Oh, no." I smiled. He opened the door for me and I thanked him.

I rushed to the stage area and ran into Portlyn. "Uh, Sonny?"

"Yeah, Portlyn, where's Chad?" she smirked.

"So, you're looking for Chad? He should be in his dressing room." She giggled a bit.

I shot her a quick smile and went to his dressing room. 'CDC'

_Of course, his full name probably didn't fit._ I smirked.

I lifted my hand and as my knuckle made contact with the door, it swung open.

"Sonny?" I looked up and saw Chad. He looked confused, but that changed to a smirk.

"Uh, yeah. Where's that little girl from before?" I looked over his shoulder and saw her run towards me.

"Sonny!" she whistled on her 's'.

"Hey sweetie, did you drop this?" I held out my bear.

She smiled and took the bear in her own hand. "No, it soft!" she pet its fur and held on to it by its paw.

"Can I keep it Sonny?!" she smiled widely, showing off her missing teeth.

"Uh…" I looked between her and Chad. "Well, don't you think that the person who dropped it should keep it?"

"No." she said simply. I laughed.

"Okay, I guess. They obviously don't mind." Chad shook his head.

"Miss Sonny Monroe, you know that wouldn't be fair." I smirked at him.

"Why would you care?" he was about to answer but I interrupted him. I bent over with my hands on my knees.

"So, Scarlet, right?" she nodded. "Well, would you like to go shopping with me and Tawni?" she nodded again. I straightened up and began to smile.

"She can't." Chad stepped in front of her.

I frowned. "Oh come on, Chad! Why not?" I whined.

"I'm supposed to be watching her for the day. She can't leave."

"Well, why don't you come with us?" I was one hundred percent serious.

"What?" I was sure that if he had water, he would've spit it in my face.

"Yeah, come Chaddy!" Scarlet spoke up.

He sighed and gave in with a weak nod. I smiled, _perfect._

I took Scarlet by the hand and we started walking with Chad following.

"So Sonny, do you like my brother?"

"Well, who's your brother?" I asked in all honesty. I had a pretty good idea.

"Chaddy, silly!" she stopped and put her hands on her hips. She then smiled and shook her head. I looked at her and smirked.

"Ah, he's a'ight." I mimicked Chad and looked at him. When I winked, he nearly stopped walking, so I laughed.

"That's not what Chaddy says about you!" she giggled.

"Hm, do go on." I smiled. She opened her mouth but Chad came and picked her up.

"No, let's not and say we did." He started to walk ahead, but I kept up.

"Chad!" Scarlet gasped. "That would be lying! Momma says to never lie."

"Well, then Chad is definitely not a momma's boy." I scoffed and he shot me a look. I shrugged.

We finally reached my dressing room and Tawni didn't notice us. Nico and Grady were sitting on the Leopard lounge chair looking at her. "Please!" She shouted.

"Why!?" they whined.

"Because, me and Sonny are going shopping and we need you to take over our rehearsal with your own."

"But, we were going to go get fro-yos!" she shrugged.

"You can get them later. I am going to get them together no matter what the price!" she declared and my jaw dropped along with Chad's.

"WHAT?!" we shouted at the same time.

"I-I'm talking a-about, uh, matching shoes and a belt that I saw!" she smiled.

"Tawni!" I yelled at her. "I thought we were going shopping for the movie premiere!"

"We are, just along with some just-for-fun shopping." She smiled and left through my door.

"Tawni, we have to go shopping and the exit is this way!" I shouted, starting to run to my door. She entered, pointing in the other direction, and mumbled 'right'.

When I turned around, Chad looked shocked, still.

"Come on Scarlet." I said grabbing her hand. She really was cute, especially when she held out her hands for me to pick her up.

"Awww." I picked her up and Chad put on a genuine smile. We walked out to the parking lot.

We got in to the separate cars. Chad, Scarlet and myself in his convertible and Tawni drove alone. She said something about needing room for bags.

Chad sat focusing on the road with the music on full blast.

_Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now?_

_As she falls to the ground._

"CHAD! TURN IT DOWNN!" Scarlet covered her ears and screamed.

He sighed, but did as she commanded. We basically drove in silence until we reached the mall. I heard Tawni's heels against the ash vault. She pumped up her hair and smiled at me. When she slipped on her aviators, I had to laugh. Mostly because she almost poked her eye out.

"Come on!" Scarlet yelled.

I laughed as she nearly dragged me over to the automatic doors. "Guys," I made my voice sound like I was about to cry. They looked back at me. "I just wanted to say that… that…" they looked a little worried. "Well," I took a deep breath. "Automatic doors make me feel like a Jedi." They all laughed, well Chad just smiled. _Yes! I got Chad to smile! ;p_

"Okay, come on." Scarlet continued to pull. Then, I saw it. An Ocean Blue store!

"Nuh uh! We have an Ocean Blue?!" I smiled and ran to it with Scarlet stumbling behind me. I heard Chad laugh. "That's two for Monroe and zero for Cooper!"

"What?" I shook my head at her and ran to the necklaces.

They totally rocked! I gathered some shirts, skinny jeans, suspenders, and accessories. _I'm probably only going to where the accessories._

When I was checking out with Scarlet, who found some cool glasses, I saw it. _Tween Weekly_ had again claimed that 'Channy', whatever that is, was real. I sighed and cashier woman looked up.

"Oh… oh… oh my Gawd! Do you know who you are?" I smiled.

"Uh, Sonny Monroe?" she nodded and then, of course, Chad walked in. The poor girl finally couldn't take it after Tawni came in. She screamed and then fainted.

"Oh my, are you okay?" I ran over and shook her a little. Chad looked over and just stood there. "Chad!" he came over and grabbed the girl's water.

He unscrewed the gap and only drizzled some drops. She didn't move so he pored the water on her.

"Chad!"

"What?!" I hit his arm.

The girl sat up and smiled when she saw us. "Channy! And Tawni! And strange girl I don't know." She put on a bigger smile and held up her arms like 'tada!'.

"Scarlet." She said and whistled on her 's'.

"And Scarlet!" the cashier said the same way. I laughed and helped her up.

"I'm Mackenzie." She stuck out her hand and smiled. _Weird._

"Cool." Chad said. I sighed and hit his arm again. "What?!"

"You're being cocky, it irks me." I smirked and walked over to the cash register. Chad looked at Mackenzie in disbelief and then he pointed at me.

"Can you believe this girl?" Mackenzie just laughed and came to the register. _I like this girl._

"That'll be fifty one ninety."

I nodded and handed her the cash. "Thanks." I smiled and we went over to a girly store filled with amazing dresses and perfect premiere attire.

"Okay." Tawni said. "Here we go. Sonny, do you plan on singing?"

"Well, I don't…"

"Good, so you need to look perfect. Well, not perfect because then you would be prettier than me and that's not possible." She flipped her hair and I handed Chad my bags. _Bad move Monroe!_

I noticed flashes and paparazzi flooded the store. "What? What did I do?" I yelled at them. They ignored my comment.

"OOO! Look at this!" she showed me a green dress with white designs, it went to my ankles.

"It's nice, but not my style." She frowned.

"Okay." She stuck out a hand holding a gold, above the knee dress with black accents. **(She wore before; don't know if you saw it.)**

"Nah. Maybe for something else, but not the premiere." I took it from her and handed to Chad to hold. He frowned.

"I am _not_ a donkey." I smirked and walked away.

"Okay, last one." She held out a black, knee-high dress with a bubble kind of the bottom. I nodded. _Perfect._ **(La la land)**

I went to try it on, just in case.

When I came back out, Chad's jaw dropped and I couldn't help but giggle. "Hey Chad, you're gonna catch a fly like that." He quickly closed his mouth and looked around embarrassed. I walked over to him, "So, how do I look?"

"Fine." He managed out, he seemed sad.

"What's wrong?" I forced him to look at me.

**(CPOV)**

_God she looks beautiful and she isn't mine. :(_

"Chad?" she lifted my head since I kept putting it down.

"Nothing," I forced a smile. "You look okay." _Liar!_

"Just okay?" she seemed disappointed. _Now's your chance to win her back!_

"Uh, great?" _No! No! No! Tell her beautiful!_

"Oh, okay." I saw hurt flash threw her eyes, but she smiled a genuine smile when Scarlet came to her.

"Sonny!" she whistled. "You look hot!" _Where did Scarlet learn to talk like that? Oh yeah, from me._

I stood behind Sonny and shook my head 'no' and I think she understood. "I mean very pertty!" she smiled. I love how little kids say pretty, especially my sister.

"Why thank you!" Sonny gave her a quick hug and I let out the breath that I was holding.

**(SPOV)**

Scarlet called me hot, and I could tell that Chad taught her that. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. "You know, you're not a very good influence."

He sighed, "Yeah, I know." He rubbed the back of his neck. I sighed.

He looked up to me and smiled, "You know Sonny, I was only kidding about looking okay." I frowned. _So I don't even look okay?_

I opened my mouth to retort but he put a finger over it. "I meant to say that you look beautiful." I smiled shyly and then frowned.

"You're lying just to get to me, but it won't work." I started to leave but he grabbed my wrist. I felt the spark of electricity that I felt when we kissed and my stomach was doing flips.

"I'm being serious. You look amazing, brilliant… what's the right word?" I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I wanted to really kiss him again, but I couldn't. I still felt that kiss on my lips and it happened _two _days ago. Imagine what it would be like if I added to it.

"Thanks." I turned to the dressing room and ran to get changed. When I came out with the dress on a hanger, Tawni grabbed it from me and paid for shoes, dresses, necklaces, and other things.

"I grabbed you some extra stuff, 'kay?" she smiled and I nodded.

Chad was talking to Scarlet and he held on to two fro-yos. I walked up to him and he handed me a chocolate one. "Thanks." I smiled and so did he.

"So?" Scarlet asked. I looked at her.

"What?"

She frowned. "Chaddy! Kiss her!" Chad started to choke on his ice cream and I giggled slightly.

"Yeah Chaddy! Kiss her, again!" Tawni came up behind him. Things got awkward really fast.

"So…um…" Tawni frowned at my 'comment'.

"Sonny, can I talk to you?" she didn't let me answer and just took me from the store. We walked to the nearest bathroom and Tawni, of course, had a way to clear."Ow! I don't think I should have eaten that DOUBLE CHILLIE DOG!" Tawni stated extremely loud.

Girls poured out of stalls and didn't even bother to wash their hands. "Um… have you guys ever heard of swine flu?" I shouted after them, it didn't work.

"What is wrong with you and Chad?!" she hit my arm.

"Ow! What do you mean?"

"Why won't he just kiss you?"

"Because he doesn't want to." I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course he does! Why don't you just kiss him?!"

"Because, Tawn, it's complicated."

"No, it's really not. First, you apply lip gloss. Then just grab him and…"

"Tawni, that's not what I meant! We just don't click."

"Do you still feel it?"

"Feel what?" _What the heck is she talking about?_

"His kiss, do you feel it?"

"I, uh, well…"

"Exactly what I thought. You are so _in_ love with him."

"I'm only sixteen; my mom says that I'm too young to know what love is."

She sighed. "Sonny, you're never too young for love!"

Too bad we didn't know that Chad and Scarlet are very sneaky eavesdroppers.

**Okay, I know exactly what sonny will sing so I don't own **_**Goodbye**_** by Miley or **_**Catch me**_** by Demi :)**


	4. “Compritrated?” or not?

**Hi! So, I continued my other story, **_**The only thing**_**, but I totally forgot to continue this one!**

**(CPOV)**

_Good_. I was beginning to think that I was the only one that felt it. You know the kiss that Tawni was talking about.

I straightened up from leaning on the door and looked at Scarlet. She frowned at me. "Chaddy, what are they talking about?" she whispered.

_Kids are so innocent._ "They're talking about me." She frowned again and I could've sworn that if she did anymore, her eyebrows would touch.

"That's not nice. Right?" she looked down like as if she was trying to do math. She searched the ground as if it had the answer. I picked her from her spot at the door.

"Scarlet, go in there and talk to them, don't tell them that we were listening to them. 'Kay?" she smiled and I put her down. As soon as I did, she shot to the door, but unfortunately she forgot to open it.

"Ow!" she whisper yelled. She rubbed her head and I stifled a laugh and helped her up.

"You're supposed to turn the knob and push." I did so, still leaning over slightly. I chuckled to myself and Scarlet smiled.

"I knew that!" she smiled brightly and grabbed the handle. She kept facing me as she walked into the bathroom. _Oh boy! This is going to be a long day._

I leaned against the wall and could hear them perfectly. It's a good thing that Scarlet is so loud.

"Hi Sonny! Hi Tawni!"

"Oh, hey Scarlet." I could imagine Sonny smile at her.

"What'cha doing?" Tawni giggled at Scarlet. _She must've rocked back and forth._ It's so cute.

"Well," Tawni started, "we're talking about your airhead brother."

"What's that mean?"

"Um, how do I put this? Stupid, idiotic…" _Thanks Tawni!_

"Thanks Tawni. No, he's, um, blind?" _Well, that's better, I guess._

"Chaddy can't see!?" Sonny laughed quietly.

"No silly, that's not what I meant."

"Oh! Well, what does 'blind' mean?"

"He can't see that Sonny is completely in love with him." Tawni interrupted Sonny.

"No, that's not exactly true. Look, Scarlet, it's… complicated." _Yeah, completely._

"Oh… Complitac- complitrac- complicateded?" I laughed quietly.

"Complicated."

"Compritrated?" Sonny laughed.

"Complicated."

"Complicated? I did it!" Scarlet started to bounce around. "What's that mean?" she stopped jumping.

"It's hard. Not easy to understand. Um, weird." Tawni said. Scarlet gasped.

"Does- does that mean Chad's, um, does that mean Chad's a weirdo?" I smiled.

"Yes. Ow!" I guess Sonny hit Tawni.

"No, it means, um, I'm weird. Yeah. It's my… fault."

"No it's not!" Scarlet laughed. "Chad's complit- complicated."

"Come on, I want more shoes." Tawni started to walk towards the door. Her heals clicked loudly.

"Okay." Scarlet and Sonny walked to the door. _Uh oh!_

I ran over to a table and grabbed a magazine that was across from the restrooms. I leaned against the table and opened it to a random page.

_CHANNY! CHANNY! CHANNY! Welcome to the newest edition of_ The 'it' couples!_ I'm here to talk about the rising stars, Allison 'Sonny' Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper._

I flipped to the cover and saw a picture of us at the mall. "We just came to the mall, like, four hours ago." I mumbled to myself. _That means there are paparazzi here._ I looked up and Sonny filled my view. I jumped a little and put a hand to my heart. "You're going to kill me!" she giggled and looked at Scarlet.

"Hey Chaddy! I learned a new word! Complicated!" she smiled up at me. I returned the smile and noticed a flash in the corner of my eye. Tawni was filing her nails over at a smoothie bar.

"Hey Chad, I need to get something. Can you come with me?" I nodded and picked up Scarlet. Sonny thanked me and she led me to a store filled with guitars and other music instruments.

"Sonny Monroe?" she walked up to a lady at the counter. Sonny nodded at the lady and watched as she disappeared behind a curtain.

"So, what are you getting?" I looked at her and she was about to reply when she pointed behind me. I turned around to a bunch of paparazzi flashing pictures of Tawni. Normally, I would ignore her, but she had a smooth all over her shirt.

I put Scarlet down and ran out of the store. Sonny followed me and Scarlet walked out of the store and watched me and Sonny. I took off my jacket and gave it to Tawni as she gasped in horror.

"Leave her alone, please!" Sonny pleaded to the sleazy paparazzi.

"Come on." I grabbed Tawni's arm and pulled her into the store. I came back out and Scarlet extended her arms to me. I picked her and called for Sonny to come into the store.

**(SPOV)**

"Can you believe them!" I yelled to no one in particular. Chad laughed and I turned to glare at him.

"What? It's not a big deal, she's fine see?" he pointed to Tawni and she was about to cry. "Oh." He looked down and dropped his arm.

I walked to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" I said a little too comically.

"Shut up." She laughed. "Actually, there is one thing that would make this okay." She smirked and looked at Chad.

He looked up, confused. "What?"

"No, Tawn!" she nodded to me and I sighed. _Now or later? I choose later._

"What?" Chad put his hands up in the 'what?' manor.

"Come on, Sonny, I thought you were my friend?" she whined to me.

"And I thought you were mine!"

"I am," she gasped, offended. "Which is exactly why you should."

"What?!" Chad put his hands down and whined. I shook my head.

"No, I can't, I won't." Tawni started to fake cry.

"Puh-leeease!?" I shook my head again. "Why not?"

I pursed my lips and gave in. "Fine." I took a deep breath. I walked over to Chad slowly. He looked at me. "What are-" I cut him off by pressing his lips to mine.

**(CPOV)**

_I knew it._

**Okay, so chapter four! Ta-da! Lol okay review!**


	5. Stupid love song

**So, I don't own SWAC, just the plot.**

**(CPOV)**

_I knew it, I knew it, and I knew it! Yes!_

I kissed her back; I hope she didn't just do this for Tawni. She leaned in closer to me, but a guy can only go so far over a counter. :(

She pulled away, gasping for air, and looked into my eyes. "Whoa."

I nodded my head in agreement. Tawni squealed and apparently, she completely forgot about her shirt. Scarlet stood facing Tawni with her hands over her eyes.

"That's complicated?" Tawni giggled.

"No, Scarlet, that's…" she bent over and whispered something in her ear. Scarlet gasped excitedly.

"Momma told me about that once! That's so cool!" I laughed. I didn't care what they were talking about, but Scarlet was so dang cute!

Sonny looked over at them and then at me. "What?" she smiled.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Excuse me." A lady said. I turned around and she was holding a square, flat 'box' that was wrapped in a purple paper. Well actually, she had like ten of them.

"Miss Monroe." She smiled and passed them to Sonny. The woman turned to leave but Sonny stopped her.

"Can I see that guitar?" she pointed to one that had black in the center, and it turned to a tan on the edges. There were many holes in a unique design all in a small section. The woman nodded and handed it to her. **(Miley's acoustic guitar for 'Butterfly fly away' I love that guitar!)**

Sonny looked at the guitar and strummed a 'G' chord. She smiled at the sound it made. She played a 'C' then a 'G'. Her smile grew so that you could see all of her teeth. "How much?" she looked up at the woman.

The woman smiled and printed up a receipt as Sonny paid. She turned to Scarlet and smiled. "Do you know how to play guitar?"

"No. But Chaddy does!" she jumped up and down clapping. I turned around and hit my head on the counter lightly.

Sonny laughed and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked back at her and smiled. She held out the hand with the guitar. "Play."

I looked at the guitar and back at her. She gave me those stupid puppy-dog eyes that I can't say no to. I sighed and took the guitar. "Don't you play?"

She nodded. "So, why do I need to?" Sonny shrugged. "I don't even have a pick."

"So…"

"I prefer picks…" I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned around to see the woman wiping her hands on a towel.

"There." She nodded towards a pick on the counter. I picked it up and fake smiled.

"Gee, thanks." She nodded at me and I turned toward Sonny.

I looked at the neck of the guitar and strummed. It started as random notes but I chose a song that Sonny would love. I strummed away and nodded my head to the beat. I began to sing.

_Hey there Delilah._

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away but, girl,_

_Tonight you look so pretty._

_Yes you do._

_Time Square can't shine as bright as you._

_I swear it's true._

Sonny held her breathe and I smiled, still looking at my fingering.

_Hey there Delilah,_

_Don't you worry about the distance,_

_I'm right there if you get lonely,_

_Give this song another listen._

_Just close your eyes,_

_Listen to my voice,_

_It's my disguise._

_I'm by your side._

Sonny joined me on the chorus.

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_What you do to me._

_Hey there Delilah._

_I know times are getting hard,_

_But just believe me when I girl,_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar._

_We'll have it good,_

_We'll have the life we knew we would._

_My word is good._

_Hey there Delilah,_

_I've got so much left to say,_

_If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away,_

_I'd write it all,_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall,_

_We'd have it all._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_A thousand miles seems pretty far,_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars,_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way._

_Our friends would all make fun of us,_

_And we'll just laugh along because,_

_We know that none of them have felt this way._

_Delilah I can promise you,_

_That by the time that we get through,_

_The world will never ever be the same,_

_And you're to blame._

_Hey, there Delilah,_

_You be good and don't you miss me,_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school,_

_And I'll be making history,_

_Like I do._

_Even though it's all because of you._

_We can do whatever we want to,_

_Hey there Delilah,_

_Here's to you,_

_This one's for you._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_What you do to me._

_Ohhh oh Ohhh, oh oh oh oh Ohhh,_

_Oh oh oh oh Ohhh._

I looked up and hadn't realized how close Sonny was until now. We were about fifteen centimeters away. Too far, if you ask me.

"Chad, I had no idea you could sing like that!" Tawni smiled. "I thought you only had the talent of being overdramatic and selfish!"

"Gee, thanks." I said again.

"Sonny, you can sing." I didn't ask her, I told her.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly. "You're not so bad yourself, Cooper." She smirked.

"Awww, I think that deserves another kiss!" Tawni smiled. I rubbed the back of my neck. Sonny gave me a small peck on the cheek and Tawni frowned. "That's not what I meant."

I knew that Sonny was only cheering Tawni up, this was a fact. What I didn't know was that I would feel a spark, again, and that I would be sad if she didn't kiss me, again.

Sonny looked down, "Well… I think it's safe to get back to the studio." She looked around the store.

"Yeah, come on." I handed the guitar to Sonny and picked up Scarlet. I left the store and went to the parking lot. Sonny ran up to me and blocked her eyes from the sun.

"Uh, Chad, can I, uh, talk to you?" I nodded and Scarlet squirmed to get down. As soon as her feet touch the ash vault, she ran to Tawni.

"So, what's up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Chad," she sighed and looked down.

"What?"

"What are we?"

Truth be told, I didn't know. I sighed and looked at the ground, I peeked at her through my bangs and she was biting her lower lip.


	6. Hate song? No, not really

**Okay, I've been listening to lots of **_**Plain White T's**_** and the songs on my iPod put ideas in my head so I put their song, **_**Hate (I really don't like you), **_**and I don't own SWAC or Sterling's sister Scarlet. Haha, that'd be weird. P.S. I changed girl to ****guy**** for story purposes.**

**(SPOV)**

I looked at him expectantly and he just sighed. "I don't think we're anything."

Something inside me, shattered. I finally experienced heartbreak and it's not a walk in the park. On the outside I was 'relieved' but on the inside I was dying, I felt myself develop a new feeling for him… anger, could be. Hate, it wouldn't surprise me. Love, definitely not.

_Oh, you know you love him._

Psh! Do not… not anymore.

_Liar! Admit it! You still _love_ him!_

"Oh, well, then we're good, right?" I smiled a weak one.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He looked surprised and hurt.

"Um, Chad, you're supposed to say good." He smirked and shook his head.

"Not this time Monroe." I frowned, _he wasn't even fighting me! What has the world come to?!_

"Well, I need to get back to the studio, so… yeah."

He nodded. On the way back, I rode with Tawni and Scarlet was with Chad. Tawni kept looking at me pleadingly. "What?" I stared at her.

She stared at the road and never looked at me, "What did Chad say?"

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Please???" she pleaded.

"No, I mean, he basically said that we're nothing."

"Oh, jerk." I put my elbow on the armrest and settled my head into my hand.

"No Tawni, I'm stupid for putting him on the spot."

"Tawni tip number 23: always blame the guy because it's usually their fault." She smirked and I giggled.

"You're such a dork."

"No, I'm right… and pretty!" she jumped and smiled causing the car to swerve a little. I quickly placed my hands on the wheel and Tawni looked at me. "I can handle a car, Sonny."

"I know." I smirked.

We finally arrived at the studio and I pulled my new guitar out of the back of her car. I rushed through the doors and almost knocked people over. I slammed my dressing room door and sat on the leopard lounge chair.

I pulled out some sheet music from underneath it. I kept all songs, ideas, and music underneath there.

"Okay," I sighed, "let's do this."

I had never actually finished a song, but this song was different, it was personal. The others were just about life, this was about love… well, anti love.

I strummed some chords and they fit together well, so I put some lyrics on the paper with them.

_Love, love, love, love, love, love. Woo!_

I continued with some more chords and tapped my foot.

_You were everything I wanted,_

_You were everything a __guy__ could be._

_Then you left me broken hearted._

_Now you don't mean a thing to me._

_All I wanted was your_

_Love, love, love, love, love, love._

_Hate is a strong word,_

_But I really, really, really don't like you._

_Now that's it over,_

_I don't even know what I liked about you._

_Brought you around,_

_And you just brought me dow-wn._

_Hate is a strong word,_

_But I really, really, really don't like you._

I liked the sound of this.

_I really don't like you._

_Thought that everything was perfect._

_Isn't that how it's supposed to be?_

_Thought you thought that I was worth it._

_Now I think a little differently._

_All I wanted was your_

_Love, love, love, love, love, love._

_Hate is a strong word,_

_But I really, really, really don't like you._

_Now that it's over,_

_I don't even know what I liked about you._

_Brought you around,_

_And you just brought me dow-wn._

_Hate is a strong word,_

_But I really, really, really don't like you._

I sang this part with more spacing.

_Now that it's over,_

_You can't hurt me._

_Now that it's over,_

_You can't bring me down._

_Oh, oh, oh oh-h, oh oh._

_All I wanted was your_

_Love, love, love, love, love, love._

_Hate! Hate is a strong word,_

_But I really, really, really don't like you (really don't like you.)_

_Now that it's over,_

_I don't even know what I liked about you (liked about you.)_

_I brought you around,_

_And you just brought me dow-wn._

_Hate! Hate is a strong word,_

_But I really, really, really don't like you._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh._

_I really don't like you._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh._

_I really don't like you._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh._

_I really don't like you._

I looked at the music and frowned. It struck home, it sounded great, but it was missing something.

_From: SM_

_To: CDC_

I smiled at it. Perfect.

"Perfect." I whispered and was startled by a heavy pounding on my door.

"Hold on." I forgot I was mad and opened the door. It was _him._

"Hi." He forced a smile.

"Hey." It came out harsh. I crossed my arms and went along with it.

"That's a great song. Who's it for?" He heard me! No!

"Uh, no one." I panicked and my arms uncrossed themselves. I clutched the door knob.

He smirked. "Really Sonny, really?"

"Yeah really." I smiled. "I just got bored?" I asked, hoping he bought it. He nodded looking at me suspiciously.

I gave him a nervous smile. "Okay, bye now." I started to close the door but he stopped it with his hand. He slipped past me.

"It's funny, I don't believe you."

"Why not?" I glanced at the song on the table and he noticed me. He turned around and saw the song.

"Haha, well, what's that?" I smiled with clenched teeth. I nervously skipped over and picked it up.

I stuck my hand behind my back and Chad pulled it out of my hand by wrapping his arm around my waist. We were EXTREMELY close now.

He smirked and pulled the paper in front of his face. "I like the lyrics." He teased me and I lunged for the paper. "Uh uh." He shook his finger 'no'.

I tried grabbing the paper but he was taller, unfortunately. _Stupid tall jerk._

"Please." I held out a hand and he smirked.

"Why should I?" I frowned, you know when you've entered the Devil's home, and I was about to get burned.

"Because… you're the… greatest actor… of our generation." I whispered and choked on the words.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." He smirked.

"Chad, please." I sighed and he gave in.

"Fine." He handed me the paper. "Monroe?"

"What?"

"You're supposed to say good."

"Not this time Cooper." I smiled and pushed him out of my room.

_I should write more songs more often. You should be with me? No… how 'bout… You belong with me. Sounds good._

**(CPOV)**

She wrote me a song. I know she did.

"A hate song?" I asked myself.

"What?" Portlyn came up behind me. I turned my body to look at her and realized that a few people in the commissary were staring at me.

"Nothing."

"Sonny wrote you a song?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah, a hate song." I looked around.

"Chad, there's no such thing." She scoffed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, apparently she just invented it."

"No, I mean, she didn't write a _hate_ song, just a _heart break_ song."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes, _hate _is when you can't stand them and you want to kill them. A_ heart break_ song is when she _loves_ you but you hurt her. Duh." I frowned.

_Sonny _loved_ me and I hurt her. I lied though, so I could still fix things. Right?_

**Yeah, she wrote him a 'hate' song. Haha okay, just filler. R&R!**


	7. A date with Tom

**I officially love the Plain White T's! Haha! I was listening to Demi and saw a video for Savannah Outen and I was like 'who?' and now she's my second favorite artist! **

**(CPOV) **

I ran through the whole studio looking for this girl just to find out that she was in the first place I looked. She was on set rehearsing.

"Sonny." She turned around with her script in hand and she was dressed as Mage again. "What are you wearing?" I tried to hide my laugh.

"Mage." She smiled.

"Yeah I remember but why?" she smiled even bigger.

"You remember that! Well, if you must know, we're doing a character reunion show. So we're going to combine some sketches with others and come out with five new sketches." I nodded as if I was actually listening.

"Uh huh. Yeah, can I talk to you? Over here?" I pointed behind me.

"Can I, Marshal?" he looked at me and nodded. Sonny grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the side as I continued watching her director stare at me. _Weird._

"What's up?" she forced a smile.

"You wanna go out tonight?" I smiled at her reaction.

"What? But I thought…" she smiled bigger, "Uh, sure. Where?"

"I know a place, so pick you up at eight?" she nodded her head and sort of skipped back to her friends. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

I grabbed my phone and dialed a friend's number. "Hey Tom, I need a favor." I smiled.

**(SPOV)**

I tried to keep my squeal in my throat so no one would know what just happened but Tawni noticed it.

"What happened?" she acted like she didn't know.

"I can't say." I looked at her and smiled. She nodded her head in Chad's direction and squealed when I nodded.

"Really?" she looked at him, "Where to?" I shrugged and she frowned. "I hate surprises!" she crossed her arms and frowned.

"I can tell you when." She nodded and smiled, "tonight at eight." She giggled. I've never actually heard Tawni giggle until recently.

"I'm going to make you pretty!"

"What if it's at the beach?" I noticed Nico and Grady looking at us weird.

"What are they talking about?!" Nico complained.

"I don' know." Grady shrugged.

"Ask him if you should dress fancy ish." I shook my head.

"I can't just…" I noticed Tawni parting from me, "oh, okay." I watched Tawni walking in his direction and he hung up the phone. I continued observing in amusement as Tawni continued to hound him about telling her.

"He ask you out?" Zora came up behind me and watched Tawni.

"Wha' psh no, of course not." My voice went a few octaves higher. She looked at me and I sighed. When I nodded my head Nico and Grady flipped out.

"What?!" they looked mad, almost. There was also acceptance in their tone.

"Wha-" I was interrupted by Tawni coming back with a big smile.

"Come on." She pulled me and I almost tripped in my Mage costume.

"Tawni slow down!" I pleaded as she pulled me into our dressing room.

She rummaged through my closet until she found a black strapless dress. It went a little above my knee and had a vertical blue stripe on the side. A baby blue ribbon started on my sides and pulled back to a bow. She pulled out black knee-high boots that scrunched up and had a thin blue stripe on the outside. "What is that?" I pointed to it.

"Well, I bought it but it didn't fit me so I stuck it in here." She smiled and tossed it to me. I caught it and smiled.

I walked into my changing area and closed the curtain. I quickly removed myself from my fat suit. I slipped on the dress and pulled on the boots and when I came out, Tawni was holding out a black chain with a deep blue sapphire stone attached to it.

I allowed her to curl my hair and put on very light make-up. She put on some light blue eye shadow and black eyeliner. When she went to put on a dark red lip stick I dodged her, so she chose a light pink.

I looked pretty good but Tawni is never doing my make- up ever again. She's too rough for my delicate skin.

"Where's he taking me?" I begged.

"I can't say but try not to be star struck." I eyed her carefully but decided to give up.

I looked at my clock and realized that it was 7:59 PM. "Chad should be here in about-" I heard a knock on my door and turned to face it.

"Come in!" Tawni yelled into the side of my head.

"Ow." I rubbed my ear as Chad came in.

"Whoa, Monroe. You look nice." He smiled. I could feel myself blush and turned to Tawni. "Come on Sonny." He looped arms with me and I walked with him to his convertible. When we got there he turned to face me.

He held out a blind fold and I took it. "Why?" I looked at his smiling face.

"I want to surprise you."

I smirked, "Do you do this with all of your dates?" I pulled the blind fold over my eyes and tied it loosely. I lifted my head and tried to peek at him from underneath the cloth and failed.

"No, I just take them to the movies or something boring." I heard him open my car door and he helped me in. I hit my head once or twice and I heard him chuckle.

He closed my door and I heard him open his own. He started the engine and drove for a while.

"Are we there yet?" I nagged.

"No, for the fifth time." I saw some lights through the cloth but nothing else.

When we got there he made me keep the blind fold on until we were in the restaurant. I heard waiters and clanking glass dishes.

"Cooper." Chad said to the host.

"Ahh, Mr. Cooper, right this way. Who is this lovely lady under the mask?" the host took my hand and kissed it.

"Sonny." Chad said slightly annoyed. I giggled at the Chad Dylan Cooper being jealous of a guy I can't even see.

"Well, Miss Monroe I presume?"

"You are correct." I smiled. One of them took my hand and led me to our table.

"Can I take this off yet?" I pointed to my face.

"Yeah." Chad laughed. I pulled off the blind fold and realized that the restaurant wasn't that fancy. It wasn't a trashy place either. It was just classy.

I looked to my left and saw a stage set up with drums, guitars, amps, and a keyboard.

_Try not to be star struck._ What did he do?

I looked at the menu and decided to get grilled chicken with garlic mashed potatoes.

"Welcome ladies and gents. We have a special treat tonight arranged by Mr. Cooper himself." I recognized this man as the host. He was balding and looked to be in his thirties. The whole restaurant 'ooo'ed in fascination and excitement.

"He's baldish and oldish." I joked and got Chad to laugh. I turned to him, "What did you do?"

He shrugged and pointed to the balding man. "Put your hands together for," he looked at a card confused, "the Plain White T's?" **(Couldn't resist. Haha sorry!)**

"Hey thanks man." The Tom Higgenson stood on stage holding onto the microphone and he was about to sing… for me.

"Chad, you didn't." I smiled with my mouth open a little.

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't." he smiled and popped his collar.

"Do you know who that is? Do you really understand how awesome you are?" I turned my whole body back to him.

"Uh, Tom and yes, I'm very awesome." He smirked and straightened out his jacket.

"Okay, this song goes out to Sonny Monroe." He winked at me and grabbed a guitar.

_1, 2- 1, 2, 3, 4._

_Give me more lovin' then I've ever had._

_Make it all better when I'm feeling sad._

_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not._

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad._

_Barely getting' mad,_

_I'm so glad I found you._

_I love bein' around you,_

_You make it easy,_

_As easy as 1, 2- 1, 2, 3, 4._

_There's only one thing, two do, three words, four you._

_I love you. (I love you.)_

_There's only one way, two say, those three words _

_And that's what I'll do._

_I love you. (I love you.)_

_Give me more lovin' from the very start._

_Piece me back together when I fall apart._

_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends._

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad._

_Best that I've ever had._

_I'm so glad that I found you,_

_I love bein' around you._

_You make it easy,_

_As easy as 1, 2- 1, 2, 3, 4._

_There's only one thing, two do, three words, four you._

_I love you. (I love you.)_

_There's only one way, two say, those three words,_

_And that's what I'll do._

_I love you. (I love you.) I love you._

_You make it easy,_

_As easy as 1, 2- 1, 2, 3, 4._

_There's only one thing, two do, three words, four you._

_I love you. (I love you.)_

_There's only one way, two say, those three words,_

_And that's what I'll do._

_I love you. (I love you.)_

_I love you. I love you._

_One,_

_Two,_

_Three,_

_Four._

_I love you. (I love you.)_

_I love you. (I love you.)_

**(CPOV)**

Sonny sat there grinning at me. "Chad, you are so sweet. Are you sick?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No." she gave me a toothy grin again.

Sonny looked at the band as they started playing _Our time now._

The night was going great and the funniest part was when Tom joined us a while later.

"Hey, you're Sonny Monroe, right? I'm a big fan." Tom stuck out his hand and laughed as she slowly stuck her hand out with her mouth open in awe.

"H-h-h-hi." She laughed as if excitement wouldn't let her speak.

"How come I didn't have that effect on you?" I joked.

"Because you stole my yogurts and you kinda did… a little bit." I smiled.

I was about to retort but Sonny's phone rang and she fumbled with her purse to find it.

"Hello? Mom?" she looked at me and held up a finger. She stood up and straightened out her dress. "No, I'm on a date." I watched her leave and Tom took her place.

"She seems nice." He laughed and I smiled.

"She's a little too nice to be in Hollywood."

"Really," he drug out the word, "How so?"

I smirked, "When I first met her she tried to organize a peace picnic," he raised an eyebrow and choked on his water, "just to settle the rivalry and be 'friends' with me and my cast."

"There's not many real friends in Hollywood. What was she expecting? Seuss land?" he smirked.

"Maybe or she was expecting people to be like their characters." I pointed out. He laughed and looked over my shoulder.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now." He stood up and pushed in Sonny's chair when she sat down.

"Talking about me?" she smiled and waved to Tom.

"Of course not." I looked around the room.

"Don't lie to me." She joked.

"Yes we were. Problem?"

"Depends, all good things?"

"Mostly." I shrugged and she gasped jokingly.

"Well then, I'm only _mostly_ okay with it." I laughed.

The night continued with jokes and smiles and when I looked at my watch I realized that it was 9:58 PM.

"Well, we should be going." She smiled. I stood up and pulled out her chair. She straightened her dress and I laid a tip on the table. When I walked past, the host winked at Sonny. She forced a smile and held in a gag. I laughed and hooked arms with her.

On the car ride back she kept looking at me. "What?" I smiled and glanced at her and then the road.

"Nothing. I'm just curious." I looked at her confused.

"Curious? 'Bout what?" she looked down and smiled.

"Well, I'm trying to figure you out. Which one's the real Chad." I laughed slightly.

"I don't even know. Which one do _you_ like better?"

"I don't know. I went out with the jerk but the nice guy's pretty…nice." I laughed along with her.

"Well, I can still be a jerk in front of your friends… and my own, but I'll have spontaneous nice moments like before."

She smiled and nodded her head, "That's all I ask."

I dropped her off at her apartment where her mom waved a goodbye so I left quickly.

**(SPOV)**

"He's so amazing." I explained to my mom while hugging a pillow and plopping down next to her.

"Now wait a second dear, is this the same Chad that you complain about constantly?" my mom smiled.

"Maybe." I watched her laugh out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, you know what they say…" my mom tried to tell me the 'old saying' while chugging down some hot chocolate and I just laughed since it came out as '_ohhhoohu attroogkt.'_

"Yeah, okay mom." I laughed and picked up my own cup and took a sip. My mom looked at me and laughed when I pulled the cup away. "What?"

"Honey, you look like your uncle on Christmas after eating all the s'mores." That probably meant I either had chocolate on my head or a marshmallow mustache. I wiped off the gooey substance and got up, dropping the pillow from my lap. I took my cup and napkin to the kitchen and threw away the napkin.

I grabbed the bag of marshmallows and spilled the contents into my drink. "I don't know, he's different around me." I focused on my cup and took a sip, turning to face her.

She smiled knowingly, "Sweetheart, don't speed through this relationship, 'kay? Take it slow." I nodded in a 'duh' manner.

"So, has Marshall talked to y'all about the lock-in with the different shows?" I stared at her wide eyed in confusion.

"The what with the who know?" She laughed.

"That Condor fellow is having a lock-in or sleepover or whatever you people call 'em. The whole studio's going." She nodded taking another sip and looking at the coffee table.

"No ma. I haven't heard that, are you sure?" she nodded again and swallowed hard as she set down the cup.

"Marshal said that _So Random!_, _Meal or No Meal_, _Mackenzie Falls_, _Teen Gladiators_, and a bunch of the other shows are gonna be there."

I looked at her wide eyed. "Can I go?" I asked slowly.

"Of course, but I want you to stay far away from Chad, I don't need any drama here. That's why you're on a comedy." She joked.

I laughed, "Really mom, are you sure?" she smiled and nodded her head.

"Get to bed, you've got rehearsals early." She pointed in the direction of my bedroom.

"'kay, night mom." I kissed her forehead and skipped to my room.

**Okay, that would probably be the perfect date for me, haha. Anyway, R&R. I promise no more constant Plain White T's unless you request a song or something.**


	8. reps caught the Sonny

**For you Fluffness! This song is owned and stuff by Boys like Girls!**

**(CPOV)**

I turned the song up as I sped down the highway to Condor Studios.

_I'm flying down the fast lane,_

_Doing 95, 90 things on my brain._

_Dunno where the hell I'm going,_

_But I'm going after you._

**Funny, I'm in the car right now.**

_I'm jumping on the last train,_

_Got this crazy kinda feeling that I can't explain._

_Dunno where the hell I'm going,_

_But I'm going after you._

_And you know you think I'm crazy,_

_And I dress up like I'm poor,_

_I don't do dinner and movies,_

_But if I showed up at your door,_

**Maybe I should stop by Sonny's.**

_Would you give me one more minute?_

_The stories' far from finish._

_We could fill in all the pages,_

_I'm feeling sick, girl,_

_You're so contagious._

**I can't get her off my mind. What's wrong with me?**

_Just wanna say I missed you,_

_I caught it when I kissed you._

_And I've been through all the stages,_

_I'm feeling sick, girl,_

_You're so contagious._

**I caught a huge smile spread on my face and changed it back to my signature smirk. What is going on, Chad?!**

_(I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious.)_

_It was raining on a Wednesday, _

_Doing 95, 90 things left to say._

_Told myself to keep on driving,_

_Cause I left my heart with you._

**It rained last Wednesday, right? No, stop getting distracted! Drive.**

_I never thought that I could walk away,_

_Every second I'm regretting that I didn't stay._

_How could just keep on driving,_

_When I left my heart with you?_

_You think all my friends are crazy,_

_And I know you hate my car,_

_Well, I don't drive a Mercedes,_

_But would it be that hard?_

_To just give me one more minute,_

_The stories far from finished._

_We could fill in all the pages,_

_I'm feeling sick, girl,_

_You're so contagious._

**Sonny thinks my friends are drama snobs and she hates my 'baby'. Why am I so stuck on her and this song?**

_Just wanna say I miss you,_

_Caught it when I kissed you._

_And I've been through all the stages,_

_I'm feeling sick, girl,_

_You're so contagious._

_(I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious.)_

_How can I get a second chance?_

_Don't want you slippin' out of my hands,_

_Maybe the words'll come out right this time around._

_(So contagious.)_

_Just here me out before I go,_

_Things that I wanted you to know,_

_Just let me in tonight,_

_And I won't let you down._

_(So contagious.)_

_Would you give me one more minute?_

_The stories far from finished._

_We could fill in all the pages._

_I'm feeling sick, girl,_

_You're so contagious._

**There's that smile again. I turned down the road to Sonny's.**

_Just wanna say I miss you,_

_Caught it when I kissed you._

_And I've been through all the stages,_

_I'm feeling sick, girl,_

_You're so contagious._

_Would you give me one more minute?_

_The stories far from finished,_

_We could fill in all the pages,_

_I'm feeling sick, girl,_

_You're so contagious._

_Wanna say I miss you,_

_Caught it when I kissed you._

_And I've been through all the stages._

_I'm feeling sick, girl,_

_You're so contagious._

_(I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious.)_

_(I'm feeling sick, girl, you're so contagious.)_

**Dang it! I caught the Sonny!**

**(SPOV)**

I was brushing my teeth when I heard a knock at my door. I carefully navigated through the house while holding the toothbrush and I held my hair onto my head so I didn't get to toothpaste on it.

I peeked through the peep hole and saw Chad standing there in his jacket and jeans, basically his 'normal' clothes.

I rushed over to the kitchen sink and rinsed out my mouth with the faucet. LA tap water is probably the most toxic substance you can put in your mouth.

"Ew." I spit it out and walked over to the front door, dropping my hair. When I pulled open the door Chad smiled brightly, it was kind of weird for him but he still looked amazing.

"Is something wrong? Wait, Mr. Condor didn't cancel _Mackenzie Falls_, did he?" Chad frowned and rolled his eyes.

"No, of course not. I just came by to see if you needed a ride to work?" I nodded and then looked down at my silky monkey pjs.

"Hold on." I rushed back to my room as he stepped in and closed the door.

"Who's there Sonny?" my mom called from her bathroom.

"It's Chad, ma." I slipped into something easy to slip out of because we had dress rehearsals today.

"Hey Chad!" my mom's not super used to me having boyfriends so she tends to get over excited.

"Hey Ms. Monroe."

"Okay, come on. Bye ma!" I shouted behind me as Chad followed me out to his convertible.

-~~:*:~~-

"Alright, cut! Good rehearsals kids!" Marshal clapped once and told us all to meet in the prop room.

I walked with my cast and we joked and laughed all through the halls.

I pulled open the prop house door and leaped on the couch. "I'm exhausted." I groaned and snuggled my face into a fuzzy pillow.

"Make room." Tawni sat on my legs and nearly broke my knees.

"Ow, okay I'll move." We all laughed and Marshal came in rubbing his head.

"Okay, great rehearsal. Well, we have a surprise. Tonight Condor Studios is just having a little get together with every show. It's only for fun and Mr. Condor barely approves so we have to be on our best behavior."

"Awww! Why couldn't we be the only ones going?" Tawni whined and dropped her nail file, which earned gasps from all of us. I started laughing and everyone watched me carefully as I cleared my throat and went silent.

"Well, I think it's a great idea." I smiled brightly.

"Of course you do, you get to spend the night with Pooper." Nico slumped over.

"It can't be that bad, we all hang out and become friends and do fun stuff. Like, Tawni, Portlyn can do your nails and you two can talk about my clothes. Nico and Grady, I think you could get along with the _Meal or No Meal_ cast, right?" They all brightened up except Zora.

"What about me? I'm not hanging around you and Chad while you make googily eyes to each other." I blushed and shook my head.

"We aren't going to make 'googily' eyes, okay? It's all professional at Condor Studios."

"Yeah, okay." Zora mumbled. I was about to respond when we heard a loud roar kind of noise.

"What. Was that?" Tawni gasped and tried to gain her breath back.

"Oh, no worries, the Gladiators just found out about tonight." Marshal waved it off like it was no big deal.

"Do they really need to come? I mean, Power Fist could kill someone." Grady pointed out.

"Oh, it'll be fine."

"Well, I have one question concerning Sonny and Chad." Tawni raised her hand and continued when Marshal nodded, "Will there be adult supervision?" my cast burst into laughter except for me. I was probably red as a tomato.

"Well, Tawni, no because even directors need breaks from you maniacs and I mean that in the nicest way possible." Marshal smiled and rubbed his head again, "Now that I think about it, no adults kind of worries me."

"Why?" I scrunched up my nose in hoping that I wasn't the reason.

"Boy friends and girl friends running wild together." He looked at me as if I wasn't getting the obvious, "Hollywood _bad boys_ and being alone with a bunch of girls." Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I still wasn't getting it.

"Cooper has a rep, kiddo. I don't want you getting hurt." Marshal frowned sympathetically.

"Okay, hold on, a room _full_ of teenagers, how would I get hurt there?" no one seemed to have an answer so I smiled in victory.

"I'm not _that_ bad of a person." I whipped around to see Chad leaning against the door frame smirking.

"Well, I'll leave you kids to bond and what not." Marshal walked out of the room looking for a heartburn reliever.

"Pooper." Tawni narrowed her eyes and he returned it with a smirk.

"You know what I just thought of? Hart rhymes with fart." Tawni gasped and put a perfectly manicured hand to her mouth.

"Oh no you didn't!" she glared at him as Nico and Grady tried to hide their laughter.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys later." I stood up and walked over to Chad but my cast stopped me.

"Where you going? Alone?" Nico crossed his arms ad tilted his head as Grady stood up 'menacingly'.

"Out." I kept a poker face at how annoyed I was, "It's fine, I get your concern but nothing bad is going to happen, okay?" I took Chad's hand in mine and pulled him out the door.

"I'm slightly offended." Chad frowned.

"By what?" I turned around and smiled at him pouting.

"They would think so low of me!" he crossed his arms and looked at the wall.

I laughed and pecked him on the cheek, "You'll get over it. Hey, why don't you bring Scarlet to the lock-in?"

"I don't think she'd get along with the casts." He shrugged and kissed me full on the lips, which my cast thought would be perfect timing to go to the commissary.

"What did I say?" Nico shook his head as I pulled away.

"What?" _What's the big deal?!_

"My eyes! They burn!" Zora threw her hands over her eleven year old eyes and ran into a wall. "Ow."

Chad bit his lower lip trying to suppress laughter at my casts' ridiculous reaction to a simple kiss.

"Well, not that this isn't fun," he looked at his watch, "but I gotta go to rehearsals, so catcha' later." He kissed my cheek and ran back to his stage.

"What was that?" Tawni asked. I gave her a clueless look and she continued, "As soon as he can't have a make-out session he ditches you?"

As if on cue, the loudspeaker came on, "_Mackenzie Falls cast, please report to stage two._" I looked at Tawni and raised an eyebrow.

"Guys, just chill, please." I huffed and walked back into the prop house.

"Sorry Sonny, we're just trying to help." Nico offered.

"I know and I'm grateful, but could you maybe help a little less. I mean, for Hottie MT Tawni wanted me to like Chad and now that he's my boyfriend it's not okay?" I sat on the couch and watched Zora trip over the video game chair that I bought for Nico and Grady. "Zora? You can take your hands off of your eyes."

"Whatever, I'm just excited for tonight!" Tawni squealed and clapped her hands together.

"Me either." I smiled contently.

**This chapter turned out terrible, but anyways, the next chapter or the one after that has the lock-in/ sleepover thing. Okay, sorry it's short and poorly written but I wrote it at like one o'clock in the morning.**


	9. Truth or Dare?

**My sister has like ten people over so it's going to be hard to write this chapter! Songs by Martina McBride and Barlow girls! I didn't do the full Barlow Girl song.**

**(CPOV)**

I looked at my director as he went on and on and on about being late to rehearsals, so I had set my watch about five minutes before we had to rehearse. I just so happened to be with Sonny and her friends when it went off, which means that her friends definitely think I just want Sonny for… something.

I grimaced at the thought of anyone, especially me, hurting Sonny. She's definitely something else.

**(SPOV)**

I smiled and closed my eyes as the wind flowed in through the windows of my car.

I couldn't believe that my friends would think that way about Chad. Sure, he was Hollywood's bad boy (it's practically the city of sin) and sure he left when my friends came, but I know I can change him. I've seen his better side and I refuse to believe them. Even if he tried anything, they should trust me to hold onto my… innocence.

_This is for all you girls about thirteen._

_High school can be so rough,_

_Can be so mean._

_Hold onto, hold onto your innocence._

_Stand your ground, _

_When everybody's giving in._

_This one's for the girl._

_This is for all you girls about twenty-five._

_In a little apartment,_

_Just trying to get by._

_Living on, on dreams and spaghettios._

_Wondering where your life is gonna go._

_This one's for the girl,_

_Who've ever had a broken heart._

_Who've wished upon a shooting star,_

_You're beautiful the way you are._

_This one's for the girls,_

_Who've loved without holding back,_

_Who've dreamed with everything they had,_

_All around the world._

_This one's for the girl. (This one's for, all the girls.)_

_This is for all you girls about forty-two._

_Tossing pennies into the Fountain of Youth._

_Every laugh, laugh line on your face,_

_Made you who you are today._

_This one's for the girls, _

_Who've ever had a broken heart,_

_Who've wished upon a shooting star._

_You're beautiful the way you are._

_This one's for the girls,_

_Who've loved without holding back,_

_Who've dreamed with everything they had,_

_All around the world._

_This one's for the girl._

_Yeah, we're all the same inside (same inside)_

_From one to ninety-nine._

_This one's for the girls,_

_Who've ever had a broken heart,_

_Who've wished upon a shooting star._

_You're beautiful the way you are._

_This one's for the girls,_

_Who've loved without holding back,_

_Who've dreamed with everything they had,_

_All around the world._

_This one's for the girl._

_(This one's for all the girls) _

_Yeah, this one's for the girls._

_(This one's for all the girls)_

"Well, at least I'm not alone in this." I muttered to myself.

I pulled into my apartment parking lot and shut off my old truck. I sighed and pushed the door open.

In the elevator an old man was holding a sweet old woman's hand. I mentally sighed because they had something that is so rare today. Love.

The ding signaled for me to head out the elevator and I pulled out the keys to the apartment door. I stuck them in the key hole and shut the door behind me.

I ran to my room and rummaged through my drawer until I found my favorite pjs. Floor length bottoms that had little pictures of chocolate and ice cream with a light purple background. The top was just a black tank top.

I stuffed them into a black bag with other things that I would need. I locked the apartment door and drove back to the studio and sang along with more songs of love and girl-empowerment.

_I need you to love me._

_And I stop this pretending that I can,_

_Somehow deserve what I already have._

_I need you to love me, yeah._

I parked in the spot that I was in before and stepped out of the car pulling the bag out with me and pushed the door lightly.

I walked into the _So Random!_ doors like on my first day here. I smiled as I walked to my dressing room and there stood Tawni with two suitcases. Big, pink, sparkly suitcases. With rhinestones. Did I mention they were sparkly?

"Tawn, we're only here for one night. What did you bring? A whole store?" I walked around her and examined the bags with my own bag slung over my shoulder.

"No, silly, this," she pointed to the case at her left, "is clothes and accessories. This," she pointed to the other case, "is hair supplies and make-up. You know, pretty things!" she smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Right, well, all I've got is clothes and essentials." I threw my bag onto the leopard lounge chair and sat down next to it.

"That's it? No jewelry, make-up, straightners, or hair curlers?!" Tawni screeched. "How can you possibly pretty up when you're down about five important cosmetics!?"

I shrugged and smiled, "Tawni, there is such a thing as natural beauty, and both of us have that. So, we don't need to kill the environment to add to us."

She smiled, "Sweetie, I already know all of this, but I like doing make-up and fixing my hair to look perfect. Did you actually think that I thought that I wasn't pretty?" she scoffed and confused me with all of the 'think' words.

"Sure." I answered simply.

"Well, thanks, but I know better than that." She flipped her hair and pushed her suit cases into her changing area.

"So, what do you think we're doing tonight?" over a million ideas came into mind.

"Oh, me and that dumb Portlyn came up with a bunch of games to keep us occupied." She smiled and sat at her vanity mirror.

"Great." I mumbled so that only I could hear.

We walked around the studio, rehearsed, sat in the commissary staring at walls, and did nothing until the time for the teens-only lock-in to begin.

"Okay kids! Gather 'round and please be quiet." Marshal announced but the whispers and light roar of teens squealing voices still over powered him.

"Hey, shut up!" Tawni screeched and stomped her foot. Every one instantly quieted and the room was completely hushed. A girl in front of me pulled down her slipping shirt and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Thank you, Tawni." Marshal whispered, obviously afraid of my blonde friend. "Okay, so, I'll be leaving in about…" he looked at his watch, "twenty minutes and there are cameras all around, so don't do anything that you wouldn't want to be seen… doing." Marshal studied what had come out of his mouth and nodded in approval.

"Marshal, we're not kids anymore, kinda. We're mature, responsible, smart- oh, hey!" Tawni waved flirtasciously at a gladiator.

"Tawni, I think you definitely got the point across." Grady smirked.

"Maybe I should stay." Marshal rubbed his head.

"No!" the crowd held up their hands.

"Look, Marshal, Tawni's right, we aren't kids anymore. You said so yourself, there's cameras all around, so what could we possibly do?" I pitched in and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess so, but I trust you Sonny, so don't let me down." Marshal waved and there was a loud 'honk' from outside.

Marshal clapped his hands and waved to all of us, "Well, that's my ride."

The crowd said there 'goodbye's and 'later, Marshal's simultaneously. I smiled and turned to the bubbly blonde behind me.

"So, what's first, Tawn?" she smiled.

I looked around the cafeteria and noticed a microphone stand and amp sitting in front of the lunch counter.

Tawni and Portlyn reached the microphone at the same time. As they fought over the stand I plucked the microphone out and turned to the crowd.

"Okay, well, while they battle it out, who's ready for some regular sleepover games?" I smiled.

Everyone nodded in semi agreement and one of them whistled.

"Anyway," I drug out the word, "how bout we start with Truth or Dare?" I held out a hand to my side in a questioning manner.

The small crowd of teens quickly turned to a circle of anxious, excited, and worried teens. Most likely worried that their secrets will be spilled.

Tawni stood in the middle of the circle holding a hat with names inside.

"Okay, the person to start the game will be…" she pulled her hand out, "Morgan? Who's Morgan?"

Meal or No Meal girl number three stood up and waved excitedly.

"Okay? Well, I guess you start. Pick a name." Tawni held out the hat.

"Uh, Tawn, she gets to pick who she wants…" Tawni glared at me and I shut my mouth.

"This way it'll be totally random on who goes next. No one will get picked out constantly. If they did, I would constantly pick you." She shrugged as Morgan pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Um," her voice was quiet and sweet, "who's Grady Mitchell?" she looked over everyone.

"Over here." Nico pointed at his best friend sitting next to him.

"Truth." Grady offered.

"Oh, okay." she smiled and looked up in thought, "um, have you… ever liked someone from your cast?"

"Yup." He popped the 'p' and smiled.

"What!" Nico, Tawni, Zora, and I shouted in unison.

"Well, I _like_ all you guys. What's wrong with that?" I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you misunderstood her," I explained as he nodded, "she means have you ever had a _crush_ on one of us?" I pointed to my cast.

"Oh, no!" he held up his hands. We all laughed, including Chad.

I looked over at him and smiled as he shook his head. I skipped back to my place next to Tawni and watched a gladiator stand up.

"Whoa, wait. It is not your turn." Tawni snapped her fingers and pointed at him. He sat back down and glared at her. "Okay," she smiled with a sudden mood swing, "Next is… Marcy Stephens! Where's Marcy?" she looked around with her creepy smile.

"H-here." Marcy stood up slowly and stuck her hand in the air. She picked a name from the hat and smiled. "Chad!" she clapped.

Chad frowned and looked at me in annoyance, "Um, truth." He leaned back and crossed his legs with them out straight in front of him.

"No fun." She whined and smiled, "Okay, um, who was your first crush?" she looked him in the eye as he sighed.

"Okay, it depends. Did I actually have to care about the girl or could it be just another fling?" he smirked.

"I-I don't know, what do you think?" she looked to her friend next to her for help. They whispered to each other and the girl next to her finally looked at us and smirked.

"Just another fling." Her and her friend crossed their fingers and whispered some chant.

"Okay," he looked up in thought, "I think it was before the Goody Gang…" he looked at Tawni.

"We were six, were you a player all of your life or what?!" she screeched.

"No, I think it started at five." He smirked.

"Anyways, answer." Marcy giggled.

"Okay." Chad bit his lower lip and shut his eyes, "Delilah… Morgan or Mandel, I don't know, something with an M."

"Never heard of her." Marcy shook her head.

"Okay, well after that was Tawni I think." He shook his head and everyone laughed. "What? I was six." He smirked.

"Anyways," this time I interrupted. Not that this wasn't fascinating or anything but talking about your boyfriends past 'flings' isn't a comfortable subject.

"Okay," he looked at the ground uncomfortably, "Tawni, who's next?"

She stood up and stuck her hand in the hat. "Okay, Jennifer Higginbottoms?" she laughed and small giggles came from the group. A thin, blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl stood up.

"What? My dad's from a different country." She shrugged.

"Really?" Tawni managed between giggles.

"No." she looked down.

"Okay, pick." Tawni held out the hat and the girl pulled out a pink paper; the only pink paper.

"Um, Tawni? I got your paper." She smiled. "Okay, do you or have you ever had a crush on someone in this room… other then Chad." She rolled her eyes.

"Yup." Tawn popped her 'p' and smiled.

"Who?" Jennifer asked excitedly.

"Only one question?" Tawni smiled and stood up again. "Okay, Nico get up here and pull a name… it'll probably be-" she mumbled.

"Grady." They said in unison.

"Okay, G, who is your best friend?" Nico smiled.

"Oh, that's easy." Grady 'Pft 'ed and pointed, "Nico Harris."

Nico held out his arms in victory and smirked to the crowd. "What now?"

They fist pumped and sat back down. "Anyways-" Tawni strung the word out, "Pooper, you're up." she threw the hat in his lap and sat next to me.

"Alright." He looked up and pulled out a paper, "Port, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth?" she smiled and sat back on her feet.

"Okay, well, I could clear up some rumors or embarrass you, so?" he smirked and she looked at him pleadingly. "Fine, who have you dated in this room?" he rolled his eyes.

"Um, Skyler, Ferguson, that gladiator guy," she pointed to Power fist, "and… that guy." She pointed to a teen with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"So, you never went out with Chad?!" Marcy screeched in excitement.

"Uh, no." Portlyn added with some attitude, "ew."

"Gee thanks." He frowned as she rolled her eyes.

"Moving on," Tawni stood up, "Sonny girl, get up here." She smiled and handed me the hat.

"La la la," I entertained as I pulled a paper and Nico and Grady did the 'dun dun dun' suspense song, "Hm, Josh." I smiled as the mail boy stood up. Sure, he's not a cast member but he works at the studio.

"Dare," I gaped since this quiet kid was the first to choose that.

"Wow, go Josh! Okay, I dare you to prank call anyone right now. Make it funny." I pointed to him.

"Okay," he took out his old phone and went through his contacts. I came next to him to help him choose and saw a number that I memorized.

I pointed to it and he pushed the buttons and clicked 'talk'.

Chad's phone went off and he pulled it out, "Really Sonny, really?" he clicked 'talk' and was about to smile until he heard the voice, "Mr. Condor, what's up?" everyone went silent.

The silence was broken by Tawni's phone ringing; she answered and Josh hung up.

"Uh huh. Yeah, we're all still here. No… no, we're playing truth or dare. I promise." He looked at me after a long pause, "He wants to talk to you."

I walked over to him and grabbed his phone, "Sonny, no one has done anything bad, right?"

I looked at Chad, "No sir, I promise."

"Okay, just double checking. Cooper can't really be trusted now can he?" I laughed and agreed.

"Bye sir." I hung up and tossed his phone to him.

"What was it about?" Tawni let go of a breath she was holding.

"He was just checking in, so back to the game." I clapped and resumed my position.

"Okay," Tawni stuck her hand in, "Tawni Hart! Where's Tawni?" soon she realized what she had just done and started laughing. "Oh, I get it now. Okay, so… Mandy DiNozzo. Truth or dare?" she looked at the circle.

A small red head stood up and she looked to be thirteen. "Um, dare."

"Okay, hop on one foot, pat your head, and touch your tongue to your nose. All while saying 'flapjack'!" she added.

The girl did as told but fell over a few times and laughed. We continued like this for a while and then Chad was questioned once again.

Mandela stood up and smiled, "Okay, same question you had earlier but different. It has to be the first girl that you actually had feelings for." She smiled and everyone started whispering.

"Okay," the room went quiet, "that's an easy one." He looked at me and smiled, then winked.

"Well?" the girl was growing impatient.

He nodded in my direction, "Sonny." Everyone 'oooo'ed and 'awwww'ed.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I flushed red. Tawni stood up and smirked.

"Yay, Chad answered the last question!" she said sarcastically and turned to him. He smirked, but that soon changed to a frown when she dumped the bucket of 'confetti' on him. The scribbled papers floated to the ground and landed gently on top of or next to him. "Now, he has to do one thing that everyone agrees on! Yay!" her tone stayed the same as the group watched her.

She frowned and signaled for everyone to huddle up except for Chad. We huddled and everyone started whispering ideas.

"Jump off the studio roof!"

"Fight Power fist!"

"Kiss me… or not."

"Write a song!"

"Prank call Condor!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Chad watching me with a smile. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall with a knee bent.

I let go of a shoulder that my arm was around and waved at him. He waved back and I smiled.

"I got it!" Tawni let go of the group and ran over to him. She whispered something in his ear and he shook his head. "Oh come on!" she whined.

"No!" he stood up straight.

"Why not!" she stomped her foot and everyone watched them carefully.

"First off, I don't want to do that to her, second, there are cameras, and third, no!" he retorted.

"You would do it to anyone else!" she shot back.

"No, I wouldn't do that to just _anybody_. Besides, she's not everybody else!" he pointed out.

I stepped towards them, "What are you guys talking about?"

They looked at me. Chad blushed slightly and Tawni smirked.

He turned back to her and frowned, growing slightly angry, "Why would you want me to do that to your best friend?"

"Do what?!" I cut in once more.

**What do you think, again, I wrote this really late. I feel kind of random right now. R&R please!**


	10. Karaoke Marshal

**Sorry for the longish wait, but I also have to update my other stories. Okay, here's chapter ten! I don't own anything and Music of our lives is made up on the spot.**

**Oh! One more thing, Global Warming was found out to be a GOVERNMENT CONSPEARACY! We're not killing those poor little polar bears! Yay us! Lol!**

**(SPOV)**

_He turned back to her and frowned, growing slightly angry, "Why would you want me to do that to your best friend?"_

"_Do what?" I cut in once more._

"Nothing, let's just do something else." Chad pushed past Tawni and walked over to the group.

"Chad," he stopped, "you _have_ to do one of our bets." Tawni commanded.

"You gonna make me?" he turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." She crossed her arms.

"I'd like to see you try." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well I think we should move onto karaoke or something." I suggested and walked over to the mic-stand. "Who's first?" I beamed, completely ignoring Tawni and Chad.

"Ooo! Ooo! Pick me!" Grady bounced with his hand in the air, waving furiously.

"Uh, okay Grady! Come on!" I moved over as he grabbed the microphone and stood facing the crowd. "What song?"

"I don't care, just put it on random." he pointed to the PS2 karaoke game I received from a technical producer. "Because everything is So Random!" he added as my cast laughed and the drama snobs glared at him.

"Okay, here we go." I popped the disc into a game system and handed him the fake microphone. I placed the real microphone back in the stand and moved it off to the side as his song started.

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me,  
I think they're okay.  
If they don't give me proper credit,  
I just walk away._

_They can beg and they can plead,  
But they can't see the light.  
Cause the boy with the cold hard cash,  
is always Mr. Right._

_Cause we are living in a material world,  
and I am a material girl.  
You know that we are living in a material world,  
And I am a material girl._

_Some boys romance, some boys slow dance,  
That's alright with me.  
If they can't raise my interest,  
then I have to let them be._

_Some boys try and some boys lie,  
but I don't let them play.  
Only boys who save their pennies,  
make my rainy day._

I cut off the song, feeling awkward enough and everyone slowly started to clap as if they were scared too.

"Yay, Grady!" I said with fake enthusiasm. "Okay, someone else?"

I took the microphone and handed it to one of the girls who questioned Tawni. I think her name was Jennifer.

"Um, can we not use the game?" she looked at me hoping and begging for an answer.

"Yeah, sure." I took out the disc and looked at her, "what are you going to use for music?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, maybe someone knows guitar or whatever." She looked at me and raised her eyebrows and my eyes widened, "Come on, I saw you the first day. You had a guitar case." She pointed out.

"Oh, no, I don't play very good." I shook my head.

"So, I don't sing well, we could make the perfect team!" she was beaming so I agreed and ran to my dressing room.

Rummaging through my things, I finally found my guitar case with my dad's acoustic guitar placed gently in it. I pulled open the case and picked the instrument up by the neck and grabbed my pick and strap.

I attached the strap while walking back to the commissary. Upon entering I saw a band set up from the TV show _Music of our lives_.

"So, can I go put this away?" I looked at Jennifer who shook her head vigorously.

"No, the guitar player is out sick. Now get up there!" she ushered smiling.

"So much for a simple game of karaoke." I joked quietly.

"Okay, do you guys know _You got me_?" the band nodded their heads. I thought about the title and remember learning the song at a camp one year. She turned back to the regular microphone and waited for us to start. I heard the keyboard play and a guitar pitched in. Looking down, I noticed my fingers in motion.

_You're stuck on me,_

_And my laughing eyes._

_I can't pretend, though I try to hide._

_I like you. I like you._

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat,_

_I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe._

_You got me. Yeah, you got me._

_The way you take my hand, is just so sweet._

Then Jennifer did the thing I dreaded most. She took the microphone and placed the stand in front of me and left the stage. Everyone started cheering and high-fiving as if they planned the whole thing. I looked out and saw Chad laughing next to a smirking Tawni. _Great._

Then, I did the stupidest thing possible… I sang. Why? Because Sonny Monroe doesn't disappoint. It's like that famous quote by Abraham Lincoln, 'You can please some of the people most of the time, all the people some of the time, and none of the people…' um, well my history teacher always went to fast for me to understand what he said, so never mind.

_And that crooked smile of yours,_

_It knocks me off of my feet._

_Oh, I just can't get enough of you._

_How much do I need to fill me up?_

_It feels so good, it must be love._

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of._

_I give up. I give in. I let go._

_Let's begin._

_Cause no matter what I do,_

_Oh, my heart is filled with you._

_I can't imagine what it'd be like,_

_Living each day in this life,_

_Without you. Without you._

_One look from you,_

_I know you understand._

_This mess we're in, you know is,_

_Just so out of hand._

_Oh, I just can't get enough._

_How much do I need to fill me up?_

_It feels so good, it must be love._

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of._

_I give up. I give in. I let go._

_Let's begin._

_Cause no matter what I do,_

_Oh, my heart is filled with you._

I looked up at Chad and smiled. I truly believed I was singing for him, I was only telling him something he already knew, but I didn't mind.

_I hope we always feel this way (I know we will)_

_And in my heart, I know you'll stay._

_Oh, I just can't get enough._

_How much do I need to fill me up?_

_It feels so good, it must be love._

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of._

_I give up. I give in. I let go._

_Let's begin._

_Cause no matter what I do,_

_Oh, I just can't get enough._

_How much do I need to fill me up?_

_It feels so good, it must be love._

_(It's everything that I've been dreaming of)_

_I give up. I give in. I let go._

_Let's begin._

_Cause no matter what I do,_

_Oh (oh)_

_My heart is filled with you._

_Oh (oh)_

_You got me. Yeah, you got me._

_Oh (oh) oh, oh (oh, oh)_

_You got me. Yeah, you got me._

As I strung the last note, I noticed Chad actually smiling and Tawni stood with her mouth ajar like she was screaming.

A warm blush slowly crept onto my face as I stood up and slowly walked off of the makeshift stage. The drummer dropped his drum sticks and started clapping. Everyone laughed and clapped along but I was too focused on the door to really notice that they were smiling, not laughing at me.

I left the room without a word but felt someone following close behind. I ignored the presence and kept going until I reached my dressing room.

I placed my guitar back into the case as I heard the music blaring. I recognized the song as _Fifteen_.

"Nice job Monroe." Chad's voice was ringing through my ears. I whipped around to see him leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it, but I'm not much of a singer." I turned back to the case and shut the last clasp.

"I'm not so sure. If Chuckle City doesn't work out then you can join the music biz." He smiled again and walked over me.

"Really? I was thinking you would say I should join the Falls; but I guess I'm not good enough." I raised my eyebrows and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Nah. You're better." He smiled and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer.

I gave him a small smile before leaning in to kiss him full on the lips. I felt the familiar shock run cold down my spine when someone cleared their throat. I quickly pulled away to be met by a face I didn't want, expect, or really care to see right then.

Marshal.

"What are you doing here?" I quickly let go of Chad and put my hands behind my back.

"No, the question is, what are you two doing here instead of being with the others?" he raised his eyebrows waiting for a response.

"Well, I came to put my guitar away." I explained.

"And?" Marshal leaned forward still waiting.

"And that was it." I looked down at the ground.

"Back to the party now." He pointed out the door and I followed suit.

"Sorry," I mumbled and rushed out the door with Chad close behind. He still walked in his cocky, calm and collected manner that I hated to love.

We entered the room only to see Tawni and Portlyn fitting… over a tube of lipstick.

**This might be might worst chapter, but please review and you might just find out what the dare was. Wow, it's late, so I gotta go. R&R!**


	11. Pay back

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, and I promise to tell what the dare is on one condition… I just want to know what you think it is. So you have to review, saying what you hope/think it is and then I'll write in the next chapter! **

**(CPOV)**

I followed Sonny down to the commissary and laughed when I spotted the air heads fighting over lipstick. That's just stupid.

"Listen, this is my lipstick, so get your grubby hands off!" Tawni snapped.

"Do I need to spell it out or scream it in your face," Portlyn sneered, "it's mine! M I N E!"

Tawni clenched her teeth and screamed at the top of her lungs like a two-year-old. I held in a chuckle as Sonny's director waltzed in on the scene before us.

"What is going on?!" he snapped. I've never seen him mad, but I guess this would be as close as he could get to it. "This is ridiculous!" everyone stopped to stare at him, "I told you to get along and here you are fighting… not to mention these two." He jerked a thumb towards me and Sonny, who was blushing furiously. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Marshal," Tawni tried to reason, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder, "I promise that it won't happen again. You have nothing to worry about." She smiled and walked him to the door.

He whispered something to her and she laughed and nodded. He shook his head and glared at me. I furrowed my brow but shook it off. He left without another word and the teens erupted once more into havoc. The lights dimmed to a party mood.

Music blared from the speakers and the group of party-goers danced wildly as if at a night club. I shook my head and made my way to a punch bowl nearby. What a drag.

I was pouring the cool, pink liquid into a plastic cup when someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I expected my _girlfriend_ to be behind me, but when I turned around I was met by Portlyn. "What?" I asked trying to pry her hands off of me.

"Chaddy!" she quickly hugged me.

"Portlyn, get off." I placed my cup on the table and tried to pull my costar from my neck without hurting her or drawing attention to us. I looked out to see Sonny's back turned towards me, Thank God.

She quickly pulled away glaring at me, "What's wrong with you?!" she snapped. I studied her face carefully hoping to find an answer of some sort, but nothing came. I smirked, _she's acting_.

"Portlyn, Devon's checking you out." I looked past her head to some random nerd and smirked, trying to convince the girl before me.

"Where?!" she whipped around and waved flirtasciously to no one in particular. When she realized that no one was there, she turned and glared at me, smacking my arm. "Liar," she quickly regained her 'character'. "Chaddy, you bad boy!" I grimaced. _Ew_.

I tried to walk around her but she literally threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "You smell good," I felt nauseous around this whack-job.

I noticed some turning to watch the scene as I tried, once again, to pull the girl off of me. "Let go of me, Portlyn." I hissed. She shook her head defiantly.

"I'm getting paid," she whispered.

"How much?" I raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.

"About twenty bucks." She shrugged.

"I'll give ya forty to go follow the person that paid you," I whispered. She thought about and nodded with a smile. I handed her the cash and she rushed off into the crowd. I straightened my jacket and turned back to the table. I felt the stares, I heard the whispers, I played it safe and ignored them.

I heard someone come up behind me, "Leave me alone, Portlyn."

"You saving her for later?" I heard the person scoff, but it definitely was not Portlyn. I whipped around to face the angry and hurt girl.

"Sonny, I-" before I could finish she slapped me straight across my face.

"We're done," she shook her head in disgust and walked away. I put a hand up to my cheek and felt the anger boil inside of me.

"Go away!" I heard a familiar voice. Portlyn's dark hair waved wildly as she chased after a retreating figure. Ferguson.

I looked over at Sonny leaning against the wall with a hand covering her eyes. When I glanced back to where Ferguson had been standing, I only saw a small herd of dancing girls. I shook my head and made my way to the girl I had unintentionally hurt. I kept a steady pace as the song _Welcome to Hollywood_ by Mitchel Musso blared loudly.

_Welcome to Hollywood!_

_Boy, you better live it up before it brings you down._

_Welcome to Hollywood,_

_Just got a grip on how to get around._

**Drama llama made its way into this story too! Okay, R&R! I know the beginning stunk but the end got better, so click that small, green button that should take around three minutes or less! Sorry it's short!**


	12. Heel on the line

**Seems that a few people liked the last chapter :) Barely anyone followed my condition so I'll just hold it off ;p**

**I don't own blah, blah, blah (SWAC, Ben & Jerry's, or Mitchel Musso's music)**

**(SPOV)**

I covered my tear stained eyes with one hand and pulled the other one around my stomach tightly as tears explored down my cheeks. I tried to keep my attention off of Chad and just listened to the CD playing in the background. Mitchel Musso's voice broke through the crowd as he sang _Welcome to Hollywood._

Tawni ran up to my side, "Sonny? What happened to you?"

I turned away from my friend, not wanting her to know that I would ever cry over Chad. She knows how he's like but I still couldn't rat him out. I shook my head the more she asked. She placed her hand on my shoulder and tried to catch a glimpse at my face.

"No, Tawni, please." I whispered in a hoarse, cracked voice.

"No, Sonny, please tell me what's wrong." She demanded.

I heard someone nearing us, which meant we had attracted some sort of attention. More to add to Chad's big ego: breaking Sonny Monroe.

"Sonny," his voice rang over the music.

"What?!" I whipped around to face him with a new found confidence as the anger rose up to take control, "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk," he looked me straight in the eye.

It remained silent for a couple minutes as he began to look hopeful, until I responded, "No."

"Please Sonny, just listen to me. You know you can't resist this face." He smirked playfully.

"Wanna bet?" I raised an eyebrow and pushed past him back to the punch table. The farther I got, the more the anger dispersed. Every step pulled out more thoughts of him; the atmosphere he caused was distracting.

I took a deep breath and picked up a cup, pouring that cool, pink liquid and ice cream into the plastic container. I dropped the ladle back into the bowl and took a sip. The cool liquid slid down my throat and pulled emotions with it. Isn't that strange? How punch can make a girl feel better.

"I could go for some Ben & Jerry's." I muttered to myself.

"One heart-break ah la mode," Tawni's hand came around the side of my head holding the magic ice cream container. _Americone Dream._

"Thanks," I smiled and accepted the tub of ice cream.

"Come on," she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the hallway. I followed behind without a clue as she pulled me to our dressing room. "Okay, spill." She instructed, sitting down and picking up her own tub of _Cherry Garcia._

I took a bite of caramel and looked up at my blonde friend, "What's there to spill? Chad was off flirting with Portlyn so I dumped him."

She looked at me like I was crazy, "How do you know _he_ was flirting?" She stuck a chunk of chocolate into her mouth.

I paused with a cherry being brought to my mouth. Tawni was right, how did I know he was flirting and not her? I ignored it, not wanting to be wrong and have this all be my fault, "Because he… he didn't…" no excuse.

"Mhm," she nodded, scrapping her spoon on the top of the ice cream mound, "So, you don't know. You just assumed and jumped to conclusions. In other words, this is all your fault."

I looked around the room guiltily and popped another cherry into my mouth. Note to self: Tawni reads minds. "Well, I wouldn't say that…" my voice went octaves higher.

"Right." She drug the word out to no end, "So, you really saw him flirting with her."

"Well no, I saw her arms wrapped around him…" I looked up at Tawni to see her giggling, "What's so funny? Do I have cherry in my teeth?" I slid my tongue across them but found nothing there.

"No, no" she giggled, "It's just the thought of Portlyn being able to flirt!" she burst into a new realm of laughter nearly spilling her melting ice cream.

"Tawni!" I whined, "This is serious."

"I know, I know," she took in two calming breaths, but as soon as she looked up, laughter took over, "I mean, she's so… ugly!"

I stared at the delirious girl before taking her ice cream and placing it on a table behind me, "You've had too much ice cream."

"No, it's just that, I mean, you feel threatened by Portlyn. If Chad liked her in any way he would have asked her out when they met not when he has you… well, had you as a girlfriend, right?" for a second, Tawni made sense. I didn't want her to, but she did. Completely and totally.

Now I couldn't avoid this being my jealousy, because that's all it was. I was jealous over a girl talking to my boyfriend. I never thought it could happen to me.

Jealousy really is a funny thing, huh?

I took a deep breath and shook my head, digging into the ice cream once more, "Well, that's gonna happen a lot with Chad and I know that I couldn't handle it, besides, he's the enemy. Maybe it's better if we weren't dating." I concluded. Tawni stared at me completely dumbfounded.

"You didn't just agree with what I said when you first met him, right?" I looked back down at my half-full container of _Cherry Garcia._

"I guess I did," I nodded. It can't be that bad away from Chad, can it? I listened as Mitchel Musso's song, _Walk away,_ came on in the commissary.

_You didn't have to walk away,_

_No, you didn't have to walk away._

I took up another chunk of ice cream as someone knocked roughly on the door. I looked at Tawni and shrugged it off, deciding against opening the door. Even if I already knew who was out there.

"Sonny?" I heard him call through the door.

"Go away," Tawni threw her spoon at the door. Drama queen.

"What was that?"

"A spoon," she stated in a 'duh' tone. I rolled my eyes and laughed at their immaturity. They began to argue over who was being more mature and who was a, and I quote, 'a whiney little baby from a kiddy show with no point at all.'

Very. Mature.

I laughed and watched Tawni's face in amusement as it went beat red in anger, then deathly pale from laughing so hard at her own jokes. I began to add little side comments to myself which made the situation all the more amusing. _This could be a good sketch._

I grabbed my notebook and began writing down everything that was going on; from Tawni flailing her arms like a maniac, to Chad shouting 'la-la' to block her out. _Genius!_

"Sonny, just talk to him! I can't take it anymore!" Tawni screeched while roughly pulling the door open.

"No!" I jumped off of the lounge and rushed into the changing room as Chad was turning to face the room.

"I'm so gone." She glared at him and left with the flip of her hair.

**(TPOV)**

Those two don't make any sense to me. First they're in denial, then they love each other, and now she avoids him. What's wrong with them?

I stomped out of the room after putting my acting skills to the test. Obviously they bought it. I wasn't really annoyed; I could argue with Chad all day just to get on his nerves… it's funny to watch him spaz out.

Once I was sure they couldn't hear me, I flipped my hair and 'hmph'ed.

I reentered the room of partying teens and grabbed Portlyn's arm, pulling her towards the door. She protested but I ignored that and kept dragging the girl out to the hallway. "What?!"

"I was just wondering what you have running through your head." I replied calmly like it was no big deal. She looked at me dumbly, which wasn't too hard in her case.

"What are you talking about?" she shook her head and narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"I'm talking about throwing yourself at Chad when you said he was, and I quote, 'ew'." I rolled my eyes and dropped my nail file. I quickly picked up the tool and dusted it off.

"Look, I don't like Chad," she giggled like I was the crazy one. I became confused and glared at the air head.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About?" I gritted my teeth, "You just threw yourself at him." My voice oozed with venom.

"Ferguson just paid me to flirt with him, but then Chad paid me to follow Ferguson around." She explained, "But you made me lose him." She pouted and crossed her arms.

I rolled my eyes. That Ferguson was going to get a long talking to. "Look, I'll pay you fifty to stop listening to people that pay you."

She looked at me confused, "Wouldn't that mean that I don't listen to you?"

"Of course, but then if you don't listen to me then you would have to listen to me because you took my money," I explained, handing her a fifty, "it's a complicated cycle… like Chad and Sonny." I mumbled to myself as the brunette skipped off somewhere.

As I looked out in the crowd I noticed the tall jerk that broke Sonny and Chad up. I snarled and began pushing through people until I reached him and I glared at the back of his head contemplating what to do. A girl walked by with a cup that I willingly took from her hand and shooed off. The girl ran in terror from my face of anger and craziness.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered to myself as I poured the pink liquid over his head. I scooted back as the pink foam splashed around the young man. He gasped and scrunched his shoulders up, quickly turning to face me. Everyone began snickering and laughing at him as I noticed the circle of people around us.

"What. Was that for?" he paused dramatically and glared at me.

I shrugged dumbly, "Oh, I don't know. Why don't you pay me and I'll tell you." I glared at the confused boy.

"What?" he shook his head shortly and then caught on, "Oh."

"Oh is right mister. What is your problem?!" I snapped with my arms crossed.

"My problem is my ruined clothes. What's your problem?"

"What's _your_ problem?"

"What?! I just told you my problem."

"Well, you obviously had a problem before, so what's that problem?" I began to confuse myself.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Exactly."

He groaned in frustration, "You're not making any sense!"

"Am I, am I really?"

"Yes… Really!" he seemed to be lost so I pushed on.

"What's your problem?" he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Didn't we just have this conversation? I swear, we just had this conversation." Everyone around us began to whisper.

"Yes, but you never answered my question, so therefore, we never _finished_ the conversation and I want my answers!" I stomped my foot defiantly.

Ferguson looked at me strangely before shrugging it off and turning his back on me. _Oh no he didn't! _I searched around quickly before I was disappointed. Nothing I could find would be useful, so I grasped his shoulder and spun him around hard.

"Listen buddy, I don't know who you think you are or what makes you so special, but nobody, I mean nobody, turns their back on me!" I snapped and crossed my arms.

"Well, I don't know who _you_ think you are but nobody touches me without permission!" he snapped just as vain.

"Oh, you mean like this?" I pushed his shoulder slightly with a smirk growing on my face. Ferguson looked at me bewildered and aggravated.

"Yes, exactly like that." He hissed. I felt fear instead of pride. He looked like he was about to go over the edge blinded with rage. _You're doing this for Sonny… and Chad._

"Well, good. That just makes me all the more special." I smirked proudly. He glared at me before shaking his head with a smile. I glared at him quietly pondering his strange behavior. "What?"

"Why would you, Tawni Hart, care about what I do?" he smirked.

"I don't care what you do." I answered simply with a shrug, "As long as it doesn't affect me or my friends." I declared glaring at him.

"How did… whatever I did, affect any of your friends?" I glared at the moron in front of me.

"Sonny _is_ my best friend. You hurt her and you know what?" I grinned evily while taking off my very expensive heel, "She deserves better." I picked up my shoe, prepared to throw the three inch heel as the boy began pushing people out of the way.

**(SPOV)**

"Look Chad, I don't want to hear any excuses or anymore lies. All I want is the truth and I want it now." I explained calmly.

"I'm not lying!" he defended, "She threw herself at me. I had nothing to do with it." I scoffed, clearly annoyed.

"Right. So you don't break girls' hearts on a daily basis?" I raised an eyebrow as he began stumbling over his words. "Exactly. So, being honest, tell me what makes me any different than them."

He took a breath and looked down at me directly into my eyes. I stood there with my arms crossed for what seemed to be forever as he continued to fumble. Something hit me. I realized that I, Sonny Monroe, had thee Chad Dylan Cooper stumbling, so I obviously had some effect on him.

"Well, I mean… I just…" he looked up at me flustered. I hide a small smile and continued to glare at him.

As I opened my mouth to make a cocky remark a noise came from down the hall outside of my dressing room.

"Get back here!" a high-pitched voice shrieked.

I turned my head to see a dark figure run past the doorway followed by a flash of pink and blonde. Tawni was holding up her heel, chasing after some poor guy who was boldly fleeing my friend. I giggled and rushed out of the hall to help the young man or, if needed, Tawni.

"Tawni!" I yelled after her. She turned to me glaring but quickly smiled and lowered her shoe.

"Hey, so how's it going?" she squeaked nervously.

"Nothing, just wondering… What are you doing exactly?" I pondered aloud. She giggled nervously before turning after the boy down the hall. He looked up at her out of breath and widened his eyes, taking off once again. I shook my head and chased after her. "Tawni!"

She looked at me and then back at the boy, "What?"

"Why are you chasing him?" I gave her a quizzical glance.

"Because Sonny, he's the reason for this whole big fight between you, Portlyn, Chad, and me." She counted on her finger. I rolled my eyes, completely lost at what the girl was rambling on about.

"Please, Tawni, explain."

"Okay, well Ferguson over there paid Portlyn to flirt with Chad, who paid her to follow him, who obviously has a thing for you. Then you slapped-slash-broke up with Chad who was trying to explain the whole thing to you before you ran off. I paid Portlyn to not listen to anyone who pays her and then I got in a fight with Ferguson and now I'm chasing him." She glanced at Ferguson nervously thinking he had escaped her.

"Oh…. Um, can I see that?" I pointed to her shoe she was clutching.

She looked down at it and then at me quizzically, "Sure."

I took the shoe and played with the heel to test the danger the tip could cause and smiled evily to myself, "Um, Ferguson, can I talk to you for a sec?" I inquired without looking up.

He snaked past Tawni, flinching, and stood in front of me.

**What's gonna happen? Heehee, you'll only find out if you review!**


	13. Driving me crazy!

**Okay, I don't plan on telling anyone the bet unless I change my mind or someone gives me a new idea. Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for not updating often, but school's been crazy!**

**(SPOV)**

"Yeah?" he looked down at me and stayed a safe distance away. I shrugged and tapped my finger on the heel lightly and quickly pulled back. It was a wonder Tawni could walk in these stilettos. I looked up at him and put up a plastic smile.

"I was just wondering," I looked down at the heel one more time before holding it up, "How much damage do you think this could do?" I asked nonchalantly. He looked at the heel and shrugged putting his guard down.

"Well, I think it depends on the force behind it and what you intend to use it on." He waved an arm and stared at the heel as if he made a discovery, "If it's something like stone, not much; but if it's on something less hard, well again, it depends." He looked up at me and smiled. I nodded as if I was listening or if I really cared.

"Right, so, say I was to throw this at…" I shrugged, "a person?"

"Well, I think you could-" he looked up at me and shook his head, "Oh no."

"Oh yeah," I nodded and scrunched my nose up. Tawni quickly moved over as I raised the heel, prepared to throw it. Ferguson took off down the hall and slipped when he took a turn around the corner. I pulled my arm back to throw but someone grabbed my hand. I expected an adult like Marshal to catch me again, but I was thankful to see him behind me.

"Is he really worth it?" Chad whispered into my ear. I hate it when Chad's more mature than me, but he was unfortunately right this time. I shook my head and released the heel so it made a thud when it connected to the floor. Chad pulled my arm back down to my side and smiled. I lost my way in those bright blue eyes and felt my heart melting all over again.

"Well, I enjoy watching you two make googily eyes as much as the next girl, but there's a party going on that we should get back to," Tawni hooked a thumb behind here, even though the commissary was in the other direction. Annoyance burned inside of me, but I ignored the feeling and hooked arms with Tawni. "You know, you two drive me crazy." She huffed.

"Uh, Tawni," she looked at me as I stopped walking to the party room, "Where's your heel?" she looked back and awkwardly ran to retrieve her shoe. I laughed and continued walking down the hall with Chad, "You know I'm sorry about slapping you, right?"

"Sonny, I've been slapped multiple times… mostly by you, but still. I guess you kinda had the right. I would've done the same… if I was a girl; I would never slap you," he rambled causing me to giggle. "I would never even think of hurting you, I swear. I'm just saying I would've got mad if some guy was hanging all over you like cheep drapes," I smirked. I was just going to have a little fun.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for other men?" I fake glared at him. He put his hands out in defense.

"No; God no! Sonny, you're perfect, just not-" I interrupted again acting like a clingy girlfriend. This may be fun.

"Oh, so just not for you?" his face gave off a slight pink tint. Was it true? I wasn't good enough for him?

"No, you're way above me… just not in other people's eyes…" he slapped his forehead as I stopped walking and crossed my arms. I had not expected that type of outburst. Was all of this the truth? "That's not what… that came out wrong."

I glared at him; my feelings really began hurting. This was just a joke; pull a few heart strings and have a good laugh. _Well, guys tend to say the wrong things when nervous or scared. _"Chad," I pat his arms in a friendly manner and looked up at him, "just think about it before you say. I was just messing with you."

He looked down at my hand resting on his shoulder and gave me a quizzical glance, "That's it? You scare me to death and all I get is a pat on the shoulder? I was really scared you'd break up with me for the second time tonight." He pouted. I raised an eyebrow at the comical scene before me.

"Me breaking up with you scares you to death?" I mumbled, a blush creeping up my neck. "That's sweet Chad, but I'm mad you don't think others think that I'm good enough." I started walking away with a smile.

"Well, I'm not the only one who thinks friends don't think you're good enough," Chad started causing me to stop in my tracks again; this time, I didn't face him. "I know people…"

**(CPOV)**

There just went the other foot.

I cringed as she slowly turned around; this time, no smile was evident on her face. I offered a small smile, "What?" her voice was sharp and unfriendly.

"Well, I mean, James-" her glare hardened. I watched her shake her head and turn away from me, "Wait, Sonny, that's not what I meant!" I grabbed her shoulder to stop her; when she did, she yanked her shoulder from my grip.

"Think, Chad. And think hard." With that she stomped down the hall and turned into the party. Our fights just got stupider and stupider by the second. She was kidding the first time; Sonny didn't do that whole clingy thing, but now she was serious. I messed up by letting her think that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, cared what others thought of us… or what they used to think. Okay, this was not the best day of my life, but not the worst.

I took Sonny's advice and sat down against the wall to think. "Think hard," I mimicked and scrunched my nose up. Okay brain, let's hear an answer. I want out of any complications.

I probably should've mentioned heartache, but my mind was already going a mile a minute to avoid _complications_.

_Write a nice letter._ No_._

_Give her some of that nice guy crap by saying cheesy things._ I'm nice, but I don't like being cheesy except on my show.

_Show her how much she means to you._ And embarrass myself? I don't think so.

I probably should have realized that I was being too selfish to make things up to Sonny because of my image. My image shouldn't have mattered when my crazy ex-girlfriend was on the loose. I hate the term ex. It's depressing when it means Sonny.

_Just walk away and never look back ._Yeah, okay. I'm not leaving the studios._ No, you dope, just leave her be and move on!_

I nodded and pondered the last option. It's not what I wanted; it's not what was best; it wasn't going to win her back and it didn't make anyone happy but James. It was just going to happen.

I knew I had to apologize in some way for my mix up on words in order to win her back, but that meant going through all of the trouble and confusion that dating her has given me. We break up for stupid reasons and get back together in less than an hour. Then we break up again and I sit and ponder my next move. I couldn't go through all of that stupidity again; I wouldn't go through it. No way would I ever want to go through it again, but something told me Sonny was worth it. Half of me screamed to just go in there and make an idiot of yourself. I could picture it now.

_I run in the room and flail my arms pushing through the crowd to find Sonny. "Sonny! Where are you?" I find her flirting with some guy and a girlish smile plastered on her face. "Sonny, I don't care what anyone says."_

_She stares at me in bewilderment and scoffs, "What are you talking about? Leave me alone." The crowd around us begins laughing and tossing things at me. My acting career ends, I leave Hollywood and open a bait shop. Or I shave my head and move to the desert like a crazy man; either way, my life would end right then and there. Maybe I would turn into a fish and try to gasp for air, but just die from dry land that I've lived on all my life._

Okay, that thought was over dramatic and Sonny would never do that… well, I couldn't turn into a fish, open a shop, or shave my head. Could you imagine me bald? Oh, the horror. I shivered at the mere thought of my lush hair gone. What if Sonny really did deny me? What if I never got a chance to prove that I lo- liked her a lot? I bet the world would come crumbling down and time would stop and the sun would just explode from all things in the universe not going as planned. I had a feeling that we were supposed to be together, no matter what people said. We were just right.

Like two plus two. There's no other answer but four. Unless you watch cartoons, then the answer is five or fish, but that's not important because this was real life. "I can't believe I just compared myself to a number…" I mumbled and rested my head in my hands. My arms rested on my knees and my life was turned upside down. How did she turn a simple night into a hectic, drama-filled, just-like-prom party? Where was Scarlett when you need her?

"Wow, you guys are just all over the place," I looked up to see Tawni standing over me gripping her shoe tightly. Her hands on her hips told me that she thought of the whole situation as comical. I glared at her and looked back down at the floor. "I'll help you, but this is the last time. No more breaking up or I'm going to die." I glanced at the crazy blonde as she sat down next to me. "Here's what you're gonna do and you're gonna do it just like this." I watched her wondering what was running through her head.

"What?" I watched smirk and lean over.

"Just make her jealous." I glanced at her friend calmly and slightly confused, "remember the dare? All it takes is one girl and she's yours," I shook my head.

"No, Tawni, I already said that I wouldn't," but I knew she was right. I just had to make Sonny jealous and everything would be fixed, fine, and dandy. I looked at her hoping she had a second option to offer, but none came, "Fine," I sighed, "Who do you have in mind?"

**Okay, it's short and I wasn't going to tell you what the dare was but I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry if this is cliffy but I enjoy cliffy! Please review. I know the fights were stupid and so back-to-back but it was the only way I could think to tell you the bet. It can only get better, right?**

**Until the whole world hears,**

** High Fiving Jesus!**


	14. Sour like a kiss

**Yes, the bet is making Sonny jealous in some fashion. Terrible of me, right? But it's so dramatic I think it might just work! Haha, I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating in forever and that this story is almost over. When I finish this, **_**Prince Charming is a Dream Come true?**_**, and **_**L.O.V.E. Regrettably**_** I'll be starting a couple new stories. One based off of the Holocaust and one off of **_**Alice in Wonderland**_**. I think the third was **_**How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days**_**. Or was it a song-fic? I don't remember. It's probably all of those that I listed. Anyways, here is the second (or third) to last chapter of **_**Oblivious**_**.**

**P.S. please don't steal any ideas :)**

**P.S.S. NPOV means no point of view.**

**(NPOV)**

Chad frowned upon the idea. It felt all wrong- literally. Tawni definitely didn't fit with him like Sonny had. Whenever she would lay her head on his shoulder, it was awkward and uncomfortable. Every five minutes, she would silently complain about his bony shoulder blade. If he were any more self-assured he would have retorted by claiming she was the worst date in the history of forever- fortunately, Chad was smarter and more self-conscientious than that. His lips were sealed.

Chad was a well-known complainer, so Tawni felt an awkward silence every time he didn't whine back about her. She almost swore he felt he believed their charade was reality and that was _not_ what she hoped for from him.

According to some great poet, every person is like a piece to a jigsaw puzzle- you just had to find the piece that fit with them. Their very shape would mold together with that other person.

Chad and Tawni- not the right pieces. Sonny and Chad- it was like they were just freshly cut for a child to place together.

Unfortunately, everyone could tell that Chad and Tawni were those two awkward pieces that looked and appeared to fit together, but when you tried to fill the slot, the whole puzzle crumbled. It just fell apart in your hands. But fortunately, no one would utter a word.

Some also thought about how Chad was a terrible guy for switching from Sonny to Tawni in a matter of minutes, Sonny included. She glared at the two. Was it not Tawni who just tried to help with their dysfunctional relationship? Not that she cared anymore. If she had, she would've marched up to them and snatched Chad right from Tawni's bony fingers.

Tawni, on the other hand, had actually been blessed with selflessness for friends. Sonny was lucky to have a friend like Tawni. She was risking their friendship for her and Chad's love. Tawni looked up at Chad and forced a smile. A big plastic smile. He tried not to make eye contact, but the more he avoided Tawni's eyes, Sonny's eyes would captivate him. She seemed lost. Not lost in the sense of searching for north, but more like she was searching for someone. Chad could only hope he was that someone.

A voice filled the room as the music cut off abruptly, "Hey everybody," they seemed shy, "It's Emily from _Hoosier Girl _and I just wanted to know if anyone was up for a game of spin the bottle." An uproar of applause broke out as they pushed back against the walls to form an awkward egg shape instead of a circle. Sonny frowned. She hated this game with a burning passion.

"Who's got a bottle?!" Someone tossed a plastic water bottle into the center of the circle and watched it roll around. "Who's first?!"

A leggy blonde stepped forward and bent down, twisting the bottle as the crowd sat down. The bottle twirled and twirled until it stopped on a gladiator. Of course he was less then reluctant to kiss the scanty girl.

"Get a room!" everyone burst out laughing as some other girl skipped up to the bottle and spun it. Nico shot up and 'whoop' ed when the bottle landed on him. Sonny turned away momentarily to grant her friend some privacy, as a sign of respect.

The night carried on in a similar manner, but things seemed to take a turn for the worst. Chad never got the chance to kiss Sonny like in a cliché movie. Instead, when he twirled the bottle- what are the odds?- it landed on the young actress' blonde friend, Tawni. An awkward silence filled the room as horror filled eyes met his. Tawni squirmed uncomfortably before standing and approaching the young man. There was no way in Heaven or Earth Sonny could take seeing them swap spit. She quietly inched back closer to the wall and followed it along towards the doorway.

Biting her lip, she snuck out and pressed her back against the wall, waiting for the 'oooh's and 'aaaww's to fill her ears. All that came was silence. Dead silence. An occasional cough would slice through, but that was all. She moved her head closer to the door and peered around the corner. Tawni and Chad were inches apart, and as Tawni hesitantly took a step closer, she twirled back around. Her eyes shut tight.

Still nothing.

She took in one breath, two, and three- and peeled her eyelids open. What was going on? As soon as she twisted, she was met by an odd sight. The game had continued on like nothing had happened. People were hollering with smiles and an occasional boy would hastily jump from his seat. That wasn't the odd part. Tawni and Chad were nowhere to be found. At all.

Sonny scanned the room three, four, five times before giving in. They had practically vanished. _Probably couldn't resist each other_, she bitterly thought and scoffed. _They deserve each other._

Sonny sat in that exact position and pouted. She had a sour look on her face. She nervously chewed on her lower lip and twirled her thumbs in uneven circles, as if to soothe her nerves.

What was she to do now?

**It's short. I'm sorry. But I'm saving up for a 'grand finale'. It probably won't be that grand since I already messed this story up so bad. Forgive me. The first step is reviewing. :) Thanks!**

** Until the whole world hears,**

** High Fiving Jesus**


	15. Talk to me

**Hey, another chapter! This story slowly comes to its end. Sad face. Okay, here we go.**

_Sonny sat in that exact position and pouted. She had a sour look on her face. She nervously chewed on her lower lip and twirled her thumbs in uneven circles, as if to soothe her nerves._

_What was she to do now?_

She twirled a lock of hair and fidgeted in her spot on the ground until she realized that no matter what she did she wouldn't be comfortable. If Chad had been there she could've found instant relief.

She exhaled and let her eyes roam around the hallway. Everyone was inside partying and she was hiding out in a hallway. Whatever happened to 'the Randoms are family'? Tawni had betrayed all trust that ever existed between them, no matter how small it may have been. It hurt. Sonny was hurting because her overly-trusted ex-boyfriend couldn't keep his hands off any pretty face he saw. To her it was a wonder he even came near her.

Her face distorted in anger under all the tears that had yet to fall. She knew that if she was ever going to move on, she would have to get even. She rose from her spot, steadying herself with assistance from the wall. No one had ever hurt her so bad. What had really caused Chad to go running? It couldn't have been their pathetic fights, could it?

Sonny made an effort of holding her head high as she slunk back into the room. Everything she did was in vain. She started humming an old tune to herself, _'You're so vain. You probably think this song is about you. Don't you?'_

She scoffed and let a small smile come over her face. Chad was vain. He was the vainest person she had met. _He doesn't deserve you._

The brunette blinked back any tears that she decided were unnecessary. He would never see her cry over him. Not even until the day she died and he wasn't by her side. No way in all that is holy would he witness her break down.

_You had me, to get her.  
And here I thought it was me.  
I was changing, arranging,  
my life to fit your lies.  
It's all said, and all done.  
I gave it all for the long run.  
Can she say the same thing?  
I guess this is goodbye and good luck._

Sonny looked around the room, nodding her head to the beat of the music. She loved this song. No matter what, she was who she was. _My 'me' may not be perfect, but I'm the perfect me._ She giggled to herself.

_I can't be what you want me to be.  
I'm sorry for changing;  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me- it's easier just to pretend.  
But I won't apologize for who I am._

The music played on as she found her way back to her spot in the circle. Some paused to look at her curiously but she didn't care. When the last turn had been over she quickly raised her hand, only to chicken out and lower it again. _Come on, Sonny. Just do it._

The turns passed away from her grasp until the group decided to end the game after the next spin. This was it. _Now or never._

"Who's next?" the voice echoed, luring her hand over her head, eyes squeezed shut. "Come on, then. Get up here." She peeked her eyes open and came dangerously close to the circle. "Here you go." The person pressed the bottle into her palm quickly, hurrying back to his seat.

_Okay_, Sonny breathed and crouched down, touching the side of the bottle to the carpeted floor. She stole a glance around the room and held her breath as she wound it up and released. The bottle spun for an eternity, just laughing at her in its own personal way. It seemed ridiculous but she was scared out of her skin. The bottle began to slow to a menacing speed as it whirled once; twice… it came to a sudden halt.

Sonny looked up at the bottle's victim to be surprised, "Ferguson?" he smiled up at her.

* * *

Chad released Tawni's wrist. "Why'd she leave?" he whispered fiercely to his partner in crime.

Tawni just shrugged, "I thought it would work. You didn't even kiss me. What if she was watching you, you idiot?" she smacked his arm with the back of her hand and peered around the corner, assuring herself that they were alone. "If she doesn't catch you really 'moving on', then she'll be moving out of your life." She poked his chest.

"I know," he huffed, "but I can't do it. First off, you're Tawni. Second off, you're not Sonny. Third off, I can't do it." He pressed his back against the wall in exasperation.

"Oh-ho-ho, so this is my fault?" she glared at him, "Pull yourself together, man; we're on a mission. If you don't shape up I'm going to drop kick you and your sorry butt off to singles town." She growled.

"I didn't say I was blaming you; I'm blaming myself." He pushed off the wall and started back down the hall. "I'm getting her back. We'll just do it my way."

* * *

She gulped down the cup of water worriedly and glanced around the room. Ferguson tapped his foot, awaiting her lips on his. When the water was gone, Sonny's heart sank into her stomach. She had run out of stalling techniques. She had applied four coats of lip gloss, tried to 'clean her teeth', and drank two glasses of water- resulting in the need of a restroom stop- and the moment had come. She had to do it for sure.

"Okay," she murmured and put the plastic cup down on the ground, _here goes nothing._

_Here goes everything_, Ferguson thought wistfully, watching her intently. She looked up at him sheepishly, taking a small step towards him. Everyone in the room was growing impatient. They could clearly see that she didn't want to kiss him, but she really didn't have a choice by now. They had all waited this long; she had to do it soon.

She took in a deep breath and took the final step to him, chastely pressing her lips to his.

* * *

_Oh my God,_ Chad stood stunned at what he saw. As soon as he had entered the room, her lips were on that jerk he occasionally called a costar's lips. Sonny abruptly pulled away as if Ferguson hadn't brushed his teeth in three weeks, her nose scrunched up with distaste.

He felt his cheeks flare bright red with anger and embarrassment as he disappeared back down the corridor. Tawni gaped with a hand clamped over her own mouth in genuine surprise, "Sonny!" Her brunette costar turned to the door and felt a twinge of guilt. She had known it was a bad idea.

"Tawni let me explain-" before she could take a step forward, her friend was at her side, pulling her out of the room. She never paused until they were on the abandoned set, hundreds of doors staring down at them blankly. If looks could, Sonny'd be skewered and set with a side of mashed potatoes.

"What are you doing?!" Sonny paled, furiously trying to find her words. "How could you just move on so quickly? What about Chad?" Tawni paced, staring her companion down. Sonny furrowed her brow, "How could you stoop so low-"

"Hold on," Sonny barked, "_How could I stoop so low_? How could _you_ stoop so low? How could _he_ stoop so low?" Tawni stopped pacing, suddenly understanding what she had said.

"It's different," she shrugged, "This is what I do." She frowned, "Manipulating people to get a boy; although, in this case, I didn't want the boy."

"Tawni, Chad and I just broke up and you were lounging all over him, like he was… like he was- your lounge chair!" she proclaimed and tossed her hand off to the leopard-print, reclining chair. "I think we all know who the victim is."

"Yeah," Tawni huffed, "Me! I tried to get you two to work, and how do you repay me? You dump him because of meaningless words. _Words_, Sonny. You did this to yourself." She further explained how Sonny had set herself up for all of this. How she had threw a fit after putting Chad on the spot for nothing. How Chad had faltered with words, and there was no meaning to back them up.

"Tawni, don't try and turn this against me. Please." She sighed and slumped down to the floor, legs bent underneath her body, as she ran a hand over the carpet. Tawni looked down at her best friend and could tell that she was right- as always- but it didn't feel as good as she had expected. Sonny knew it was all over nothing, but she was such a sensitive person. She couldn't help it. Naturally, anything Chad had said would've just been a joke to Sonny, but something had changed inside her for one split second and they were over.

"Aw, Sonny," Tawni bent down to her eye level and smiled, "You shouldn't sit on this floor," her face stayed sympathetic and serious, "its filthy dirty and Grady spilt some rotten milk about a week ago." Sonny just sighed and nodded, small tears gathering in her eyes. "Why're you crying now?"

"This is a new dress," Sonny sniffled and dropped her head pathetically. Tawni pursed her lips in understanding and helped Sonny to her feet, "And the floor smells like wet goat." Sonny complained, holding her hand over her mouth.

As soon as Sonny had cleared her head of all thoughts on goats and milk she dove into a deep conversation about what each other had planned for deception and why they were wrong. Tawni started with her and Chad's plan to make Sonny jealous, and how it was spoiled when she left. "Tawni, I can't believe you two." She smiled, dumbstruck, "You… you actually cared for someone!" the blondes face fell in shame and discomfort, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, well… don't get used to it," Tawni gave a weak warning.

"I didn't kiss Ferguson for no reason," Tawni abruptly stopped her giggles and giddiness, "I saw you and Chad; and when you were about to kiss, I ran for it. I can't believe I actually believed you two. I thought I could get back at Chad." She hung her head, "I guess he needs to make things even."

Tawni stood awkwardly, unsure of how to comfort her friend, "Oh, Sonny," she smiled sheepishly and held out an arm hesitantly, "Sonny, Chad wouldn't do that to you…" Sonny peeked at Tawni uncomfortably and tensed as she came near her.

"Tawni, you don't have to comfort me," she whispered. Tawni exhaled with relief and dropped her arm.

* * *

**I know it's short, but now you know what happened with Tawni and Chad, I guess. One or two more chapters after this.**


	16. I was just oblivious

**Warning: Last Chapter. It's short. It might be cheesy. It won't make you cry. Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I'm moving on to my bigger and better stories.**

You know that feeling when you're wrong and there's something you could do about it? That's how I felt about this whole Chad deal. I knew Chad had done nothing wrong. All I had to do was apologize and the whole thing would just disappear. It would be like it never happened. I just needed some help.

Someone care to explain how I ended up with Tawni as my backup?

I strode down the hall toward the party, hopefully for the final time that night. Tawni quickly followed like a giddy guinea pig with tons of food. I hoped I would get some of her excitement thrown into me. I was more nervous than excited. Chad could embarrass me easily.

When I stepped inside there was no music playing. People milled around like zombies and I was the only living person to walk amongst the dead. It was creepy. They seemed so alive just a few minutes ago.

I scanned the crowd and immediately found a gold crown of hair. Tawni grabbed my arm and pulled me through the groups of half-sleeping teens. Some moved with a smile; others, not so much.

When Chad saw me I half expected him to make a run for it, but time seemed to slow down. My legs felt like jelly and my limbs burned numb. Here we go.

"Sonny." He acknowledged bitterly.

"Chad." I whispered. It was already going ten times worse than I anticipated.

"What do you want?" he noticed that I was using my 'I'm sorry' voice, but it just barely softened the blow. His words were still harsh and had a rough edge.

"My boyfriend back." I mumbled. He looked taken aback but I ignored this, "I saw you with Tawni." That seemed to make all the difference in the world. His whole person began to soften and I could tell that now _he_ felt guilty. I let myself sigh. "And I wanted to get back at you. It was wrong."

He sighed, "Why are you always the mature one?"

"I thought Randoms were immature."

"Oh, you are," he assured me, "But sometimes you can be the bigger person. Like now. But earlier, with the whole Ferguson thing, you overreacted." At least someone felt the same.

"I'm sorry. You just- you immediately moved on and I ha- felt a strong sense of distaste toward you. I resented you, so I got even."

"We're not exactly even, are we?" he mused. I cracked a smiled and let him pull me into a hug. "You wanna be even?" I nodded into his shirt, "Then, you have to let me take you out on a date." I laughed a little.

"Fine," I portrayed myself as annoyed, but he knew I was ecstatic.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine." He smiled and held out his arm, allowing me to link mine with his. He led me out of the loud room gracefully and winked back at Tawni.

It didn't take much to win him back. He was just weak. No matter how oblivious I had been when I first met him, I was seeing things clearly; in a whole new light. I knew I liked Chad as way more than a frenemy and more than a friend. It was all a clear view from here.

I was just oblivious.

**I wrote this in all of five minutes and I'm sorry it was so short, but I didn't want a big dramatic ending after the continuous fights in the story. It also short because I'm trying to focus on newer stories and my first Percy Jackson story: The god of old.**

**Bye and thanks!**


End file.
